This Crazy Thing Called Life
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: AH/AU .Elena's happy with Damon, and her makeshift family. They're loud; they drink and use, and have sex all over, but she loves them. Her life is a never ending party... Katherine only wants to find the sister she's never known. But she just might lose herself in Elena's world of seduction, and freedom. Hearts will change, line's will blur, and nothing will be the same again.
1. Beginnings

** So this is going to be different than anything I've ever wrote, but I want the challenge!**

**This is a crazy, unmoralistic, messed up, completely OOC and fun story. I hope you all enjoy!**

** THINGS TO KNOW!: Damon/Elena/Stefan/Klaus/Tyler/Caroline/Kol/Elijah/Rebeka/Mason all live in this big party house together. Damon/Stefan brothers, Tyler/Mason cousins, Klaus/Kol/Rebeka siblings, Elijah/Elena/Caroline have no family there."**

**Disclaimer: I own this story, nothing more.**

The sun was coming in bright through the window. Elena squinted her eyes at the cruel light. It could not be day time already. She sighed, rolling away from the window and opening her eyes. The sight before her was always welcoming. Damon, her boyfriend of three years now, was stretched out beside her, wearing only a sheet. She smiled as she remembered their lovemaking the night before. Damon was nothing if not passionate.

She sat up, stretching and moved to recover the fragments of her clothes scattered on the floor.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she finished writing her note. Looking around her small room she exhaled, knowing that she was doing the right thing. It was black out the window, well past midnight, and she knew that if she was going to leave, she needed to do it soon. She picked up her bag and walked out, down the hall. She checked in on her little brother, Jeremy, before going downstairs. She would miss him, but she had to do this. She left the note by the coffee pot, knowing Aunt Jenna would find it in the morning, took one last look around, and walked out the door.

* * *

Work was over, thank God! Elena pushed the door open to her home. Music met her ears and she smiled at the sight of her "family".

"Yo! 'Lena! Did you bring any pizza?" Tyler yelled, from across the room.

"Dude, we ordered some like fifteen minutes ago!" Matt reminded him, as he wrestled around with Stefan on the living room floor."

"They are taking way to long!" Tyler complained, and Mason, sitting next to him, nodded in agreement.

Elena laughed a little.

"Babe?"

She turned just as Damon came up behind her, "Hey sexy." She smiled up at him.

"You ran out on me this morning," he pouted.

"I had to go to work, remember? I was lucky I even woke up in time to get a shower! Not that you guys," she yelled over to the others, "left me any warm water."

Stefan stood, having finally pinned Matt down and a match was called.

"Well believe it or not, we like being clean too, Elena!" He joked, moving toward the kitchen for some water.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes, before looking around.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well Klaus and Kol are still at work, I think Elijah's up in his room though. Rebeka and Caroline already turned in I think." Damon answered her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh, okay," She leaned against him, and he pulled her up for a kiss.

It got intense quickly, as it usually did, and he pushed her back against the wall, holding her there with his body.

"Whoah," Kol's voice came from the doorway, having just walked in, "Guys seriously? That's what your room is for!"

Damon turned, flipped him off, then claimed Elena's lips again.

She giggled against him before pulling away. "He's right, babe."

"Of course I am!" Kol joked, shutting the door after Klaus came in behind him.

"Oh, your'e just jealous it's not you getting a good fuck every night," Tyler commented.

"Well sorry we can't all share yours and my brother's good fortune Ty," Kol shot back and Tyler shrugged.

It was a well known fact that Caroline was with both him and Klaus, it was nothing serious for either of them, so they didn't care, even taking her together sometimes.

Klaus laughed, "Speaking of which, where is our little vixen?"

Tyler motioned toward the stairs, she's in my room, taking a nap, but she wanted you to go wake her up when you got home.

Klaus nodded, and headed that way.

"So Damon, when are you making another beer run?" Mason asked.

"As soon as you assholes start dishin out some cash, I'm not buying for everyone again." Damon smirked, remembering the last time.

"Aw come on man, your the only one with a job that could afford it!" Tyler joined.

"Right, and I also can afford the house and the majority of the bills. But not if I spend my entire paycheck on alcohol."

Mason groaned, "Oh, fine, we'll get some together and go this weekend."

Damon nodded, before adding, "And make sure you get the good kind, not that cheap shit."

The two Lockewoods nodded, before turning back to some game they had on the big screen.

"So how was work?" Damon asked, turning his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend. She sighed, "It's over now, that's the best part of it."

He laughed a little, "Well grab some food and a glass, I have some of my burbon upstairs, and I can run us a bath?"

"Sound's great!" She agreed, kissing him again, before venturing toward the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sorry Jenna!" Katherine apologized again.

"I know, hun, I just don't know why you didn't tell me that you were going to leave."

Katherine laughed a little, "Oh like you would have let me leave!"

Jenna chuckled too, "Okay, well probably not. But you are safe aren't you?"

Katherine switched her phone to the opposite ear, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be okay, I just need to do this. I can't explain it Jenna, I just have to."

She could almost feel her aunt nodding. "She's your sister, of course you feel that way. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're sixteen, Kat, and how do you even know where to start looking for her?"

"I know Jenna, but I'll be fine, really. And I found out from dad that her mom lived in Chicago, I got her information, called, and spoke to her. She told me Elena moved out two years ago, but she gave me the address of this coffee house that Elena works at."

"You've been planning this for a while, huh?"

Katherine smiled a little, "Yeah, since last Christmas. I don't know, but I need to meet her. I feel almost like it isn't even a choice, but ever since dad told me he had another daughter, all I've wanted to do is find her."

"Do what you need to, Sweetheart, but please, call me often and let me know you're okay."

"I will Jenna, I love you,"Katherine agreed.

"Love you too, kid."

She pressed the end button and settled into her seat on the rackedy bus, and stared out the window. She'd only been to Chicago once, with her mother when she was little, but the awe of a big city never escaped her. It was so much more busy than her small home town. Nothing ever happend in Mystic Falls, but Chicago, it was alive. And somewhere out there, in all those cars, taxi's, bars, malls, and skyscrapers, was her sister.

**Let me know what you think! 3**


	2. Something new

**This chapter should get the story going a little more. Enjoy and review please :)**

"You have the night shift, again?" Damon complained, watching her put on makeup in the mirror.

"Yeah, we're a little short handed right now." She finished with the mascara, then turned to face him.

"But maybe I had plans tonight?" He suggested and Elena laughed.

"Well I'm only working until ten. It wont be that bad." She insisted.

He nodded, "Yeah, I have some runs to make anyway."

She eyed him skeptically, "Don't tell me your meeting up with Silas."

He smirked, "Fine, I wont tell you."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Damon. I know you promised the guys some more Ice, but do you have to go to him?"

"I've alway dealed with Silas, Elena. It's fine." Damon assured her.

"I just don't like him, Damon. There's something just...not right, about him. I think he's dangerous." She shivered, remembering the man's eyes on her one of the few times she'd made a run with Damon.

"Well so am I," her boyfriend shrugged, truly unworried.

"Oh, fine. Look, I need to go. Make sure the boys don't break anything," She leaned up to kiss him, "And be safe, please." She finished, and he nodded.

"Good." She kissed him one more time and left the room.

* * *

This was the place.

Katherine checked the address again, and looked up at the little cafe. She wondered if Elena even still worked here. Maybe she could just talk to a manager and find out. She brushed back a strand of hair, and made her way to the door.

The inside was cute. Very relaxed and a little shaded looking. It had a homey feel, and she could see a few college kids, grouped in a back corner, hanging out, and two older men, chatting away to her left. It wasn't overly crowded, and for that, she was grateful.

She sat down at a table next to a window and stared out it. The sun was setting already, she'd need to find a hotel once she'd asked the manager about her sister.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" A friendly voice called, and she turned to see a petite blond, waiting for her order. "Elena?" The girl asked.

"Excuse me?" Katherine questioned, and the girl regained composure. "I'm sorry, what would you like?"

"Um, just a coffee, please, black, two sugars. Did you call me Elena?"

The girl wrote down her order, and answered with a quick, "Oh, it was my mistake, and your coffee will be right out."

"But-" Katherine was going to question her further, but she had already turned away, checking on the two other men before turning in her order.

Well at least she had come to the right place.

Only moments later her coffee was delivered, but not by the blond waitress.

"Okay, I had to see what the fuss was about."

She stared up and was stunned. There stood an almost carbon copy of herself, only her brown hair was straight, and pulled up in a loose bun, instead of hanging down in ringlets.

"Wow," the girl continued, "Ashley wasn't kidding. You do look like me."

Katherine blinked, gathering her thoughts.

"Elena...Elena Gilbert?"

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking a little perplexed.

"Um, no...not really. But, do you have a minute? I've been planning on finding you, and it proved easier than I thought."

Elena looked around at the almost empty room, then sat down opposite of her.

"Okay, let's talk."

Katherine took a deep breath before starting.

"Do you know a Michael Petrova?" She asked, and Elena's face went a little colder.

"You mean the bastard that knocked up my mother and left? What about him?"

"He's my father." Katherine stated, and the air hung open.

* * *

Elena stared at the girl in front of her, she was maybe just a few years younger than herself.

"So you're saying we're sisters?" she asked, and the girl nodded.

"And your name?" Elena asked, still trying to figure out why the girl was there.

"I'm Katherine, Kat, Pierce. My mother wanted me to have her name."

"As did mine," Elena smirked.

"Yeah, she thought it would be better. Besides, she left Michael a few years after my brother was born. He became a bit of an alcoholic after that, but my mother's sister helped raise me and Jeremy, my brother."

Elena nodded. "Okay, no offense, but what does this have to do with me? I mean, I have no urge to hear anything about that man."

Katherine hung her head a little and Elena felt guilt swamp her stomach "I don't know. Michael told me about you last year. And things have been a little weird lately with Michael drinking his way through our rent money, and Jenna stressing over me and Jeremy. It just seemed like a good time to get away, and I thought that if I did that and found my sister at the same time, it would at least be worth it."

Elena considered that. "So you just felt like getting the hell out of dodge, and I was the excuse?"

Katherine smirked, "Something like that, but I really was interested in finding you."

Elena nodded, "So where are you from, anyway?"

"A little town in Virginia."

Elena's eyebrows rose, "You came all the way here from Virginia? By yourself?"

Katherine nodded.

"Damn girl, you must have really wanted to get out."

Katherine laughed a bit at that. "I was just tired of being there, and a little quest was appealing, so I put on my detective coat and followed my leads all the way to this cafe."

Elena looked a little impressed. "I can respect that," she admitted, "So where are you staying?"

Katherine became uneasy, "I'm not exactly sure, I figured I'd just find some cheap hotel or something."

Elena laughed, "Yeah, you probably don't want to do that. I know who hangs around cheap hotels in this city, and believe me, you don't want to be there."

She thought for a minute, before adding, "Do you have anywhere else to be?"

Katherine shook her head, "Not really. I figured it would take longer to find you, and I hadn't really planned past this part."

Elena smiled, "Okay, well wait around, I get off in an hour, you can stay with me."

Katherine nodded her agreement and Elena stood, getting back to work.

* * *

That had gone better that she was expecting. Katherine still felt butterflies in her stomach. She had actually found her sister, and now she was getting to stay with her. Maybe this was the right thing to do after all. She shot Jenna a quick text, telling her the news, and she replied quickly, congratulating her niece.

The hour passed quickly, as she watched Elena prepare for closing. They did look a lot alike, more than you would expect from even regular sisters, they could almost pass as twins. Almost. Only Elena had to be about nineteen, maybe twenty, and had a few years on Katherine, and in some strange way, her face held a sort of experienced look that Kat had yet to possess.

"You ready?" Elena asked her, having just clocked out.

Katherine nodded and stood, following the older girl out of the door.

"I usually walk, is that okay?" Elena looked over at her.

"Oh, no that's fine," Kat agreed. "I need to save my money anyway. Is it very far?"

Elena shook her head, "No, just a few blocks."

"So what's it like living here?" Katherine asked, gazing around in wonder at all the lights.

Elena giggled, "It's pretty great, a little busy sometimes, but not too shabby."

"Do you go to school or anything?" She questioned, glad that Elena was answering her.

"Nah, I gave the whole college thing a try, " She shrugged, "It just didn't work out, besides, I need to work as much as I can nowadays."

Katherine nodded.

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"I go to the high school in Mystic Falls, that small town. It's okay, but kind of boring. I work a waitressing job downtown at the Mystic Grill."

Elena laughed again. "That's cute."

Katherine agreed, "Yeah, it's all kinda silly, but it's nice, you know? It's home."

"I know what you mean." Elena smiled.

"So what else do you do? Besides work, I mean?"

Elena grinned at that, "I look after my family."

Katherine felt the confusion cloud her face and Elena giggled again.  
"Let's just say I have some roommates, a lot of them." Elena explained.

"Oh, will they mind me being there?" Katherine asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh, no. Actually, it's kinda our thing."

That struck her interest. "What do you mean?" Kat inquired.

"Well, Damon kind of started it." Elena began, and Katherine noticed she smiled at his name, he must be important. "His home life wasn't great, so when he got old enough, he bought a house, it was huge, two stories, and falling apart a little, but he worked his ass off, and got it all fixed up. Then he went and got his brother out of the same home situation he'd been in, and the two of them lived there for a while." Kat loved the way Elena was wrapped in the story.

"Then a friend from the place Damon worked got kicked out of his apartment by his roommate because he couldn't afford the bills, and Damon offered him a room for cheap. Mason was really grateful. Then his cousin Tyler's dad died, and his mom went a little crazy, so Tyler turned eighteen and moved in with them. Elijah moved in next, he worked with Mason, was new to town and needed a place. Damon agreed, so it all worked out." She took a breath as they concentrated on crossing the street.

"Then what?" Katherine urged, once they were safe.

Elena smiled again, "Then Damon found me. I was seventeen and mad at the world. I lived in this crappy, rundown duplex with my mother, who was always pining away after Michael with a bottle of booze. I supported us for the longest time, and worked double once I graduated. I got tired of it one night, and my best friend, Caroline, talked me into sneaking into a club. She's such a flirt, so of course the bouncer let us in! She even managed to get us a few drinks. I remember dancing for hours, throwing back shot after shot, then somehow, I wasn't dancing with Caroline anymore, but some gorgeous stranger."

Katherine smiled, figuring there was some romance involved.

"By that point I didn't care, so I just kept dancing, and he did whatever he wanted with me. I just completely lost myself in him, and for once, didn't give a fuck about the consequences I even let him take me home that night." Katherine's eyebrows raised, and Elena giggled.

"I know! But he was hot, and I was drunk, plus Caroline came with me," she defended. "Besides, I sobered up when we got to his house. It was almost like another club, they had more alcohol and loud music. We danced some more there, and I even danced with Mason and Stefan. Caroline and Tyler hit off right away and disappeared. Then Damon was kissing me. We ended up in his room, and were going at it, until he tried to take off my dress. For some reason I flipped out!" She blushed at the memory.

"I told him I couldn't and he looked really confused, then, god, I started crying. I mean, I was still a virgin at that point and totally chickened out of my first attempt at a one night stand."

Katherine giggled and Elena continued. "And curse those shots, because I became a mess. I just cried for what seemed forever, then started going on about my mom, and all my other issues, and I was astounded, because Damon, whatever he seemed before, just listened to me. Then he held me for the rest of the night."

Kat smiled. Elena was really opening up to her. This is what she'd hoped for since planning this trip.

"He sounds sweet," she encouraged, and Elena laughed.

"Oh when he wants to be! But he really is amazing. I don't even know when we even officially got together, but I woke up that morning and remembered everything, and he was still there. I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't have it, then he asked if I wanted to crash there for a while. I really had no reason to go home, so I agreed. Caroline moved in a few weeks later, more to spite her mother, I think, but it was nice to have a girl around!

Now we have Klaus, Kol, and Rebeka, too. They're siblings that grew up around Elijah and came up for his birthday. They liked the atmosphere and claimed a room."

"Wow," Katherine mused, that is a lot of people!"

"Yeah, It's worked out pretty well though, and we all look out for each other. It's crazy, but it works. I think Damon kind of saved us all."

They turned one more corner and came up to a slightly wooded area.

"There's a trail, it leads back to the house. It's a little out of the way, but it works for when we want to be loud." Elena informed her.

Katherine followed her to the said trail, which was thankfully, not very long. In fact, the whole walk had seemed shorter that what it must have been.

The house was big, just as Elena had said, but not in an overly grand way. But nice, none the less.

"Come on," Elena motioned, reaching the door. Katherine could hear voices and music coming from inside.

Elena smiled, "Welcome to chaos." And she pushed the door open, leading Katherine inside.

**Bow woww...so is this story going anywhere? Love reviews, opinions, and ideas :)**


	3. Meeting Damon

**Next Chapter! Thanks for the Reviews :)**

Whatever Katherine had been expecting, this wasn't it. Elena pulled the door closed behind her, and the rest of the world faded completely to the sight in front of her. The living room was huge, the ceiling going on two the second floor, where a balcony peered out over the stairway. The entire room was flashing color, even though the lights had been turned out. She could see the black lights, the laser lights, and the strobe lights all passing through each other across the makeshift dance floor that was the center of the living room. And people where all over the place for it being such a small area, even more than Elena had said.

Katherine tried to keep up with her sister, as she motioned toward the stairs. She followed, and Elena led her to a bedroom. Thankfully once the door shut, the music and party outside was hushed.

"Sorry about that," Elena walked toward the closet, stripping off her work shirt on the way, "Damon didn't tell me that all this was going on."

"Oh, it's fine." Katherine assured her, looking impressively at all the outfits Elena had stacked behind the door she'd opened. "Wow."

Elena turned and saw the younger girl's face, and laughed. "Yeah, I know. I pick up anything I find, usually from thrift stores, and throw it together. Your welcome to look, we're probably about the same size anyway."

Kat returned her smile, "Thanks, I have like one more clean outfit with me, and it's not exactly fitting to the view downstairs."

"Here, try this!" Elena suggested, throwing her a little red piece of fabric.

Katherine shrugged, and stripped off her own clothes.

Once the dress was in place, she checked it out in the mirror Elena had hanging from the door.

"Not bad!" Elena complimented, pulling on her own strappy black dress and matching ballet flats.

Katherine had to agree. Though the dress was a bit short for her liking, ending just at the top of her thighs, it showed off her super long legs, and hugged her tiny waist perfectly.

Elena handed her a pair of black heels that strapped up above her ankle, and it set it off perfectly. She looked HOT! And older. Thankfully her hair and makeup were still in prime condition.

She looked over at Elena who was completing her own look by releasing her hair from it's bun, and running some mousse through it, giving it a waved tasseled look. She turned to look at Katherine, and was surprise to find, thanks to the shoes, they were even close to the same height now. If it wasn't for the very little differences in their facial structure, the two could have passed as Doppelgangers.

"Okay, stay here for just a minute. I'm going to go find Damon before you go down there, just so he doesn't freak when he sees you."

Katherine nodded and Elena walked out of the room, the music temporarily getting louder, then quieting again. She leaned over and grabbed her clothes, and was stuffing them in her bag, when the door opened.

"Find him?" She called, then felt a pair of hands slip around her was pulled back into a hard chest. "Find who?"

She whirled around quickly, and didn't even have enough time to blink before a pair of lips where descending upon her own.

She did her best to pull away, but a stronger pair of arms held her in place, as his body forced her back against the wall. She pushed against him and tried to scream against his mouth. He forced his tongue past her lips and she started shaking. It seemed like everything she did he read the wrong way, almost as if her fighting against him was actually encouraging him. Even when she bit into his lower lip hard enough to taste blood, he only gripped her harder. But when his hand started to slide down her stomach, toward the hem of her dress, she shoved against his chest, hard, and finally the man pulled back, just enough to look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Wha- what's wrong?!" She all but yelled, doing her best to push him off of her. He responded this time, taking a full step back.

She took a deep breath, gaining composure. Which was hard to do as she realized no one would hear her if she screamed. Where was Elena?

She looked up at her assailant. He had a mess of black hair, a little lengthy and tasseled looking, and startling blue eyes, that were now staring her in confusion. His face was almost beautiful. She wondered if this was Damon.

"What the hell?" He asked, taking another step back, realization dawning on his face.

"I-I'm Katherine." she tried to make her voice strong, and he gave her another confused glance, and his eyes ran over her body. She shivered, a little frightened.

Just then the door opened, and her sister walked in.

"Damon! There you are!" Elena stated, relieved. The man's gaze flickered to her and he visibly relaxed.

"Elena?" He seemed to be making sure, before moving his gaze back to Katherine, who was still pinned against the wall. She straightened a little. This was a huge mix up, and Katherine understood now why Elena wanted to tell Damon first.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, the uneasy tension hitting her.

"He..." Kat started, unsure how to continue.

"I kissed her." Damon stated, and Elena's eyebrows raised.

Katherine nodded, looking awkwardly at the other two.

"Oh, Damon, I didn't bring her here to be your new play thing." Elena joked.

"No, I came in and saw you, but your back was turned to me, and then you turned around, I kissed you, but it wasn't, I mean, it looked like- You gonna tell me what the hell's going on?"

Elena smiled a little, cupping his face in her hand, "It's okay babe, yeah, this is my sister, Katherine. I know, we look like twins."

"I didn't know you had a sister." He said, looking a little less confused.

"I didn't either."

"I kinda found her today," Katherine added.

Damon nodded, "Oh, well, I'm sorry about that. I mean, I can imagine what you were thinking..."

Katherine smiled. It was a mistake, and she knew she didn't need to feel threatened now. "It's okay. I'm usually shorter, and wearing my own clothes. It was just a misunderstanding."

Damon smirked, looking back and forth between the two. "This is insane." He sat on the edge of the bed, and Elena ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry babe, I was looking for you, but there were so many people down there and Stefan said you'd been MIA for the past hour."

"Yeah, I just got back, Silas. Sorry, I didn't even know they were gonna have everyone over until a few hours ago. I should have texted you."

"No it's fine," She assured him, "But I was going to let you know that Kat is going to be staying here."

He nodded easily, and Katherine got the feeling he'd give Elena anything she wanted.

"That's cool, how long, for good, or what?"

Elena looked over at Katherine questioningly.

"Um, I took two weeks off work, so I guess we'll just see what happens?" She answered, and the other two looked content with that answer.

"Okay, well I think I hear a beer and a dance calling us." Damon motioned toward the door, slipping an arm around Elena's waist as he stood.

"I'm in!" Elena agreed immediately but Katherine gave them a questioning look. "I'm only sixteen," she explained.

Elena shrugged, "I'm only nineteen."

"Twenty," Damon corrected.

"Not until the end of the month." Elena reminded him, then added to Katherine, "Besides, who's going to tell on you?"

Kat thought about that. Jenna had never let her have more than a few sips of alcohol, let alone go to a party. But that was why she was here right? To try new things, get out of her boring life?

"Okay, let's go!" She smiled, and followed the other two out the door.

**Review please!****  
**


	4. Live it up and throw it down

** I'm gonna update as quickly as I can, but with school it may take a while sometimes.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

It was late, or early. That was all Elena could register She had no idea how much she'd drank, or what the pills that Damon placed on her tongue actually did. All she knew was that it was a rush. She moved her body to the music's never ending beats. Her hair was all but sticking to her skin now, and she'd been in a daze for hours. The colors whirled around her, and she was sure she'd had fallen in her dizzy state, if it wasn't for Damon's body against her back, moving with her in sync. A never ending dance the two had perfected. The house was still full of people, though a lot less now than it was in the beginning.  
She felt Damon's breath on her neck, his hands on her waist. She leaned back against him, soaking in the atmosphere. She loved when she could let go like this. So easily carried away, to a place where bad things didn't exist, and daytime didn't interrupt Nothing but pleasure to be had as hidden secrets in the dark shades of the night. Anything was acceptable. Nothing questioned, or revealed. No the dark hid its dirty deeds well, and her troubled mind could lay at ease. No memories, of all the fights with her mother, all the slaps and bruises. Responsibility just left. Forget about work, being an adult. Forget their were bills to pay, forget this was illegal. It felt right. Maybe it wasn't smart, but in this moment, she didn't have to care. She was infinite.

Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of her sister. Amazed didn't even begin to cover how she felt. She'd felt strange at first, as she'd descended the stairs, into the mass below, but now, she only felt reckless, free, like nothing could touch her. Elena was proving to be all that she'd hoped, as they'd thrown back shot after shot, joking, dancing, laughing. It was the most fun she'd had, probably ever. Her sister now dominated the center of the floor, throwing herself into moves Katherine didn't even know was legal to do in public. But Damon sure wasn't complaining. She had to admire the relationship the two had. He never left Elena's side, unless he had too, and he'd thrown off anyone who'd tried to interrupt their dance, male and female. It was easy to see how possessive he was of her sister. The way he touched her, the way he held her, moved with her. It was obvious. Part of Katherine's mind wondered if that was healthy for a relationship, but her smarter side told her it wasn't her business.  
So she'd just enjoyed herself instead, dancing with a few hot guys, meeting everyone Elena had told her about, plus a few more, like Matt, who didn't live in the house but was over constantly for Rebeka. Too bad, he really was hot. But next to Elena, another hot guy held her attention. Stefan Salvatore. Damon's brother. He was kinder, less aggressive than his brother, but demanded attention all the same. She'd danced with him a few times, talking a little between, and his deep green eyes had completely captured her.  
He was dancing with another girl now, some blond, but it lacked the intimacy that Damon and Elena's had shared, so she was pretty sure he was single. How, she had no idea.  
But she did keep a trained eye on him. Which is why it surprised her when he moved to step in with Elena. She'd watched Damon shoot down a dozen guys trying to cut in, but apparently his brother was a different story.

Elena felt Damon move away from her, right as she spun into Stefan. He smiled at her, and she continued to dance. Stefan wasn't as hands on in fast dancing as he was with a slower note, but his company was still fun. She pulled him hard against her, their chest meeting, and began to sway up and down his body. Damon wasn't one to be left out though, and immediately joined them, the two almost making a sandwich around her. She closed her eyes as she felt their bodies come in contact with her own, a feeling that never failed to excite her.

Katherine almost felt as if she was gazing on something personal as she watched the trio move. There was a certain underlining chemistry there. And though it was just dancing, it almost seemed sexual. The way the brothers passed Elena between them, and how she didn't mind grinding from one to the next. The bond between them tangible almost solid enough to touch.

Elena and Damon had one rule when it came to open sex. The other had to be present. It had worked well for them both, as Damon would find a hot girl he wanted to fuck, Elena would join them, and the night would continue in bliss. However, when it came to Elena and other guys, Damon had an unspoken rule. No one he didn't know, and couldn't trust. He was too territorial for his own good sometimes, and though they'd managed to have a few nights with other guy partners, it had only consisted of Mason, Elijah, and Stefan.  
And Stefan was the only one Damon was unguarded with. Perhaps because they'd known each other their whole lives, or perhaps because Stefan knew fully what Damon was capable of doing to him if he crossed a line. Whatever the case, he was the only one Elena knew it was okay to be with like this, unrestrained. She wondered if tonight was heading in that direction. It had been a few weeks since Stefan had last been with them. And not that Damon wasn't mind-blowing in bed, but it was an exhilarating feeling, having both of the Salvatores inside her, against her, worshiping her body. She'd awake in the morning, laying spent between them, the awkwardness long gone. She'd kiss Stefan's cheek, teasingly brush against Damon in a way that drove him crazy, and head for the big glass shower, which only minutes later, Damon would join her in. Then they were free to kiss and tease, reclaiming each other once more.

It was quite obvious, to her, what was going on when Elena grabbed both of the brother's hands and started leading them toward the stairs. They followed in suit, smiling. Katherine shook her head. She could almost imagine's Jenna's reaction to this place. A lot of no good young people, throwing away their lives, she'd probably say, but Katherine disagreed. Of all she'd seen tonight, life wasn't what was missing. These people were living, to the fullest of their capability. And she was glad to find that this was exactly the distraction she'd needed, but now what? The numbers had dwindled, but people were still partying. She could drink another glass, dance with another stranger, but the adrenaline in her veins was pushing her to be a little more daring, a little more careless.  
Her answer came quickly as a hand descended to the small of her back. She whirled around to see Mason, his eyes asking only one thing. And she was ready to give in. He slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. He wasn't Stefan, but he wasn't bad looking either. His eyes were a light ocean blue, though not as deep looking as Damon's. She smiled as he leaned forward and let him place a kiss upon her lips. He wasn't too demanding, letting her set the pace, which she appreciated. But she knew what she wanted, so she dove in, not planning on resurfacing for a good long while.

**Party chapter! Things are only getting better ;)**


	5. Morning after

** Next Chapter! Some Damon/Elena/Stefan sexiiness :)**

Elena could hear the shallow breathing when she woke up. So she knew the other two were still asleep. She blinked her eyes against the light, then brought them to focus. She was still naked, laying atop the blankets on hers and Damon's bed, Stefan on her left, Damon on her right. Her head was still a little foggy from the night before, but she remembered how amazing it had felt as they went at it again and looked over Damon's head at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was already close to noon. She groaned, sinking back into the mattress. The movement stirred her lovers. Stefan was the first one to fully wake up, and he smiled over at her, leaning to kiss her forehead. She returned his kiss, on the lips this time, and heard a growl, with Damon soon pressed against her back, his mouth on her neck. She let their hands roam her body, leaning her head back against Damon's shoulder.

She shuttered when she felt her boyfriend slip a finger into her already wet center. He began to pump in and out of her, and she moaned against Stefan's lips as he claimed another kiss, his hands on her breast. She pulled away and noticed Stefan's erection. She smiled, knowing just how to start off the day good for everyone.

She pushed Damon back, his finger slipping from her body, and he just waited. She reached back and kissed him once on the lips, before completely rolling over to Stefan's body. The younger brother closed his eyes as Elena kissed her way down his stomach, then took his entire length into her mouth. She pleasured him, but kept her eyes on Damon.

She knew she was being a little mean. Damon hated it when she was being touched by other guys. His brother was a less sensitive option, but he was still very territorial when it came to her. Which is why Elena refused to let him touch her as she worked on Stefan, moving her tongue in ways that made him moan. Damon would have his turn, but he'd have to wait. And she was having way to much fun teasing him, enjoying the slightly angered, frustrated look in his eyes. This was the way she liked him best. Dangerous, unpredictable, Sexy.

She finished Stefan off with a few more moves, and kissed his cheek lightly as he sighed in contentment.

"Stefan, could you give us a minute?" She asked sweetly, and he nodded.

"Thanks, Elena," He smiled at her, throwing on his pants and walking to the door.

Silence filled the room the minute he closed it. She rolled back over to Damon.

"Now you can fuck me," she whispered, and he was on her in a second, not even taking a breath before slamming into her, and she couldn't help but moan. He moved in and out of her, both of them needing the release. Elena felt her body being lifted as Damon moved them to the floor, then continued his thrust. She loved this rough feeling, Damon losing control that way. It was almost brutal, and she was usually sore for days afterwards, but it was unlike anything else. She felt her climax building as Damon continued to abuse her body with his powerful surges. She flipped them, so she was now straddling him, and began to moved herself against him. Damon bucked his hips against her movements, causing him to sink into her in the deepest way. She threw her head back and let him pound into her, sinking down hard to meet each of his thrust. That was all it took for both of them. Her orgasm took over her, and Damon lifted her again, slamming her against the wall, thrusting a few more times as his own pleasure took over. They rode out their highs until they were both satisfied, and Damon sunk to the ground, still holding her.

"I love you," she said, moving to sit straight in his lap.

He gave her a tired smirk. "I love you, too, babe."

Then he stood, pulling her with him. "We should probably go clean up."

"Yeah, your'e probably right." She said, letting him lead her to the giant glass shower.

Warm water and soap did sound like a good idea.

* * *

Katherine stretched as she finished throwing on the red dress Elena had lent her. Mason was still asleep, she smiled over at him. He was even cuter sober. But looking at him, he had to be at least twenty something. Can you say jail-bait Not that she minded. She'd only had sex with a few people, and it had all happened over the past two years, so she didn't know enough to really judge, but Mason seemed to be pretty good at it. She wondered if he'd even remember what happened now that he wasn't drunk and high. She doubted it, and reminded herself not to mention it. She slipped from the room, deciding to go try and find Elena, a shower, and some fresh clothes.

She followed the long hallway into the living room, which again, amazed her in its grandness. It didn't look this big from the outside, Or at least it hadn't in the dark.

She could hear some voices coming out of the kitchen and smelled some kind of food being cooked.

"Hey, Elena!" She turned toward the voice and saw Caroline. "Oh, crap, Katherine, hi. Sorry, I thought you were your sister."

"It's fine," she smiled at the perky blonde. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just needing to know if her and Damon were going to eat, Some of the boys are already cleaning out the eggs made and I was needing to know how much more to throw together."

"Oh, okay, Well I'm about to go find her, and I'll ask."

"Okay, thanks." She turned back to the kitchen and Katherine made her ways to the stairs.

She found the door that Elena had taken her to the first time and knocked.

"Yeah?" A voice called, and she opened the door.

Elena was standing in front of the mirror on the dresser, in her underwear, snapping the last clip on her bra, then grabbed a brush to run through her hair. Damon stood close to her, clad in only a pair of dark denim jeans. Katherine couldn't help but check him out for just a second. His body rivaled his face in beauty, and his chest was wet where water dripping from his hair was running down it. She saw him lift an eyebrow and knew she'd been staring for a little too long.

"Um, Caroline's making breakfast," She informed them. "Were you guys planning on eating?"

"Yeah, probably so," Elena laid the brush down, turning to face her sister, "So, I guess I kinda left you last night, huh?"

"Eh, it's fine." Kat shrugged, finding it strange how little nudity seemed to bother Elena, who was still standing there in a lacy black lingerie set.

"Yeah, I'm not really use to having someone to look after, so uh, I guess just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, that's cool. Um, can I start with asking for some clean clothes and where to find a shower?"

Elena laughed. "Yeah, I have some clothes you can borrow. Just find something you like." She motioned toward the closet. "And I guess you can use our shower."

Then she turned to Damon. "Hey babe, do have a few hundred on you?"

"What do you think I am woman? Made of money?"

She grinned over at him and he chuckled, walking toward a pair of jeans strewed on the floor, pulling a wallet from the pocket.

"This is all the cash I have," He handed her a couple bills. She flipped through them.

"This should be plenty."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stuck the money in her pocket.

"May I ask what I'm paying for?"

"I'm taking Kat to go get some clothes."

Katherine, who had been looking at Elena's outfits, turned around.

"You don't have to do that," she insisted.

"No, it's fine. You need clothes. It'll be my treat. Think of it like a few years of missed birthdays and Christmas added up."

Kat smiled and agreed.

"Well technically it's my treat," Damon reminded both of them, and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm taking her, your just financing." She placed a small kiss on his lips then turned to her sister.

"We'll leave in an hour, sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Can I wear this?" She held up a pair of skinny-jeans and a thigh length ruffled purple tank top.

"Sure." Elena started to walk toward the closet to get her own clothes, but stopped when Damon reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

Katherine smiled as she watched Damon put small, sweet kisses on Elena's lips. But then their kiss heated and things got a little awkward. And when Damon slid his had down to the hem of Elena's panties, allowing his fingers to slip beyond the elastic, Katherine knew it was time to clear out. She walked around the distracted couple, into the joining bathroom, shaking her head.

**Review :)**


	6. We own our lives

**Next Chapter, Sorry it took longer than usual to update, but this should be worth the wait. A little Petrova Sister bonding :)**

"Come on, lets go over here!" Elena pulled Kat's arm, leading her into another store. They'd shopped at some boardwalk outlets, then had taken a taxi to the nearest mall and had hit up most of the stores already.

"You could have told me you were a shopaholic!" Kat laughed, checking out a sales rack with a lot of discounted dresses.

"Well you can blame Caroline. She's purely lethal when it comes to this stuff."

Kat laughed, picking out a knee-length black number. "Whatcha think?"

Elena nodded, "I like that, and it'll go great with those spiked heels."

"Yeah, it will, I'm getting it!"

Elena smiled at the younger girls enthusiasm. Maybe this sister thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

"So did you have fun last night?" She asked, still a feeling slightly guilty, now that she was sober, about leaving Katherine alone with almost strangers. But hell, she was practically a stranger to the girl herself.

"Yeah, it was great!" Kat insisted, and Elena felt a little relieved.

"I'm glad, some people might have had an entirely different reaction."

"I know what you mean," Kat nodded, thinking of Jenna again.

"But at least you got a taste of what it's like here," the older girl pointed out.

"Is it like that every night?"

Elena shrugged, "Not every night, sometimes...a lot. But not all the time. I mean, we have jobs and other lives too, that's just our way of letting go, I guess you could say."

"Sure seemed like you let a lot go," Kat commented raising an eyebrow jokingly.

Elena laughed, "I suppose it's no secret."

Kat pressed a little, "So you're with Damon, right?"

Elena smiled, before trying to explain her paradox.

"Most of the time," she joked, then added, "But I love him, and he means the world to me. He saved me, gave me a life, a family. Something I've never really had before."

"And Stefan?"

"Optional," Elena smirked, "they all are. I had a pretty stricken view of sex, before all this. Like I said, I was still a virgin the first night Damon took me home. And I was there a month before I actually slept with him. He was the first one to bring up experimenting, of course. I wasn't sure at first. I'd always thought sex was suppose to be special, you know, with someone you cared about. But Damon explained to me the way he saw it. That yes, there was a time and place for a couple to have sex. But that we were also meant to enjoy our bodies; we wont be young forever. And why should we be restricted. He said that that was the difference between making love, and fucking. So I balance it. I make love to Damon, then fuck in whatever way will bring me pleasure."

Kat seemed to ponder this, "But what about the jealousy? Does it not bother him to share you? Or you to share him?"

Elena nodded, "At first it was hard to adjust to it. I felt compared to other girls, like I alone wasn't good enough to keep Damon satisfied, but it's almost a phase, and once you get out of it, it's fine. I stopped feeling that way and just began to enjoy it. Now it doesn't matter what girl Damon brings to our bed, I trust him, and I always get him to myself in the end. He however, still has a little bit of an adjustment issue. He's possessive to say the least. What's his is his. He doesn't like to share, but he knows he has to compromise for this to work. That's why it's easiest with Stefan. Damon trust him, more than anyone, and he knows Stefan would never want me for himself. The only thing Damon really doesn't do well with is strangers. But he and I agreed on boundaries to at least put a guide in our relationship. If either of us want another partner, the other has to be present, if not participating. That way there is nothing to hide, and so far, it's worked for us."

Katherine was shaking her head, "It just seems...strange, I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know people do the whole one night stands and threesome things, but working a relationship around it?"

"It is a little weird," Elena admitted, "But more than anything, I want Damon happy, and he gets anything he wants this way.

'What about you?" Katherine asked curious.

"I'm happy," Elena assured her, moving to flip through some skirts, "It took a while for me to get here, but I am. I love my life, I love Damon, and all the others, even if we are a little fucked up. Hell, we're worse than that, we defy everything that society, morals, and humanity tell us is right, and we do it every night. We own our lives, Kat. That's what's important."

Katherine smiled, agreeing. For never in her life had she felt as free as she had last night. "So the law, everyday life, right and wrong, none of it matters?"

"No it matters, we just don't let it dictate how we live. I'm not twenty-one, but if I want to drink, I'm going to. As long as I'm doing so safely, and not putting anyone in danger, it doesn't seem wrong to me. And the drugs? I don't use as often as some of the guys do, but when I do, it's a rush of life, straight into the veins. I know the warnings and all, about addictions and problems it can cause, but you can't be old and wise if you were never young and stupid! Eventually we'll all get out of it. Move on, do other things, but right now, we can just enjoy being what we are."

"I wish my aunt thought more like you," Katherine thought, causing her sister to giggle.

"Well if she disproves of this lifestyle, she probably just has your best interest at heart," Elena noted.

"Yeah, I know," Kat smiled fondly, "I love her to death, I do, and she really came through for Jeremy and me, after Mom split and everything. She's just, a little careful I guess."

"It was good that you had someone." Elena agreed, "So what's Jeremy like?"

Kat rolled her eyes, thinking of her little brother. "He's twelve, and a pain in my ass."

Elena laughed.

"But he's a good kid. Everything you'd expect in a little brother I guess, a loyal brat who teases you, irks you, but is always there for you."

"Sounds like you too are close."

Kat shrugged, "I helped raise him, so I guess that bond is there, but he doesn't need me so much anymore."

"That happens when they reach those insane teen years." Elena smiled.

"I guess so, but I worry about him. There's not a lot of things you can do to get in trouble, our town the size it is, but he doesn't have a mother, and our father is a drunk, occasionally passing through. Jenna does her best, but you can never be sure, you know?"

Elena nodded as they exited the store, Kat having paid for the black dress.

"Yeah I get it. My mom was a drunk too remember? And no dad either. I doubt I would have survived high school without Caroline. Then Damon stepped in, and I never once thought of looking back. I check in on my mom occasionally, and we've talked a little; she even got a job, but I just don't see it going any further for us. I have my friends, Damon, and now apparently a sister," she grinned at Kat, "What else could I want?"

Katherine nodded, "You gotta do what you gotta do," she agreed, then her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Elena asked, her eyebrow raising.

"A little."

The older girl pointed toward the food court, "There's a great chinese place over there, a little over priced, but it works for me."

"Sounds good," Katherine followed her toward the food.

Once they'd paid and sat down with their meal, Kat brought up something else she'd wondered.

"So what's the Salvatore's story?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, rolling her fork in the noodles.

"I mean why did Damon leave home and find that house, you said he went back to get Stefan out of the same situation, well what was it?"

Elena nodded, swallowing her bite before answering, "Oh, yeah. Well everyone's got a sob story right? Basically their parents were super strict, grew up with the whole church angle, 'thou aren't as holy as I' and all that. Image was everything to Damon and Stefan's parents, and anytime they stepped out of line, their dad went to extreme measures to punish them."

"He was abusive?" Kat asked, a little shocked.

Elena nodded, "And that's putting it lightly. He had an entire basement full of thing he would use on them. Damon still has the scars on his back."

"And Stefan?" Kat asked concerned.

"A few left over markings, but he fared better. Damon was the one that rebelled Stefan knew enough to at least try and please his father, but Damon...he just wanted out, but he didn't want to leave Stefan. Those two are closer than anything I've ever seen. Damon even has marks from taking Stefan's punishments as kids. Blood Brothers is what they call themselves sometimes. It would be funny if it wasn't so tragic."

"That's crazy," Katherine mused, "How come no one reported their dad?"

"He was the preacher," Elena explained, "No one would have believed, but it all worked out in the end, and the guys are happy now."

Kat shrugged, seeing her point a little, but still feeling bad for the brothers.

They finished their food, sharing some small talk before deciding to call it a day and head back to the house. They'd just picked up the last of their bags and turned toward the mall's exit, when a man grabbed Elena's arm. The two girls spun around, Katherine confused, Elena, slightly disgruntled. The she looked at her offender, and Kat could have sworn that fear filled her sister.

"My my, sweet Elena. It's been too long since I've last seen your face. Where had Damon been hiding you?"

Her face turned to stone, "Silas."

**So I know we haven't been introduced to Silas on the show yet, but in my mind, his character is a little older, late thirties maybe, blondish, rugged, not bad looking, but definitely bad news. All black, intimidating, powerful look about him. Pretty built, you get the drift. And he's the gang's dealer.**

**Review please :)**


	7. Of past and present

**Woo! Quick update! So a little more on Silas, and Damon's background!**

Katherine didn't like the looks of this guy. He was tall, a very broad. Probably about Michael's age. His black trench coat didn't help him appear any more welcoming.

Elena gritted her teeth slightly, "What can I do for you?"

He turned from her to Kat, "Your sister?"

Elena ignored this, "What do you want?"

The man, Silas, grinned. "Depends on what your'e willing to offer."

Elena gave him an almost scolding look, and he chuckled.

"I just need you to give a message to your Salvatore." He said, letting go of her arm, as they were getting a few looks.

"What?" Elena asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Tell him his order is ready. And that I expect the proper amount of compensation."

Elena seemed confused. "But we already picked up. He had the...supply last night."

Silas shook his head, "This is a different order, much harder to get my hands on than that other dosage. So he better be able to cover it. Three days, tell him to meet me in the usual place."

Elena nodded, motioning to Kat to head for the door.

"Oh, Elena..." Silas called, and she turned back to look at him.

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

She gave a short nod then all but pulled Katherine out the door.

Once they were in the car, Kat brought it up.

"So who was that?" She asked as Elena buckled her seat belt.

"He's our dealer. I hate him, but Damon's been using him for years, though I doubt he'd take too kindly to loosing business if Damon did go elsewhere."

"He seemed..." Kat dropped the sentence, unable to think of a word to cover the cold chill that filled her in his presence.

"I know." Elena assured her, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Does he have a thing for you or something?" Kat asked after a moment.

Elena shrugged, "He's the type to want what he can't have. I made a few runs with Damon in the past. Silas showed interest, Damon staked his claim, and the two have been at odds for a while. I quit going on runs, hoping to clear it up, and I guessed it helped a little. No one's died yet, which is always good."

Katherine wasn't sure if she was joking or not, so she just nodded.

The got back to the house to find it mostly empty, only Tyler and Matt in the living room, playing some game on the xbox. The girls said hello before going upstairs to Elena's room.

"Where do I put these?" Kat asked, holding up her bags.

"Oh, I'll find you a room in a minute. I think we still have, like, two open."

"Okay cool," She went and threw herself onto the giant bed, glad the sheets had been stripped from it.

"So where did you sleep last night?" Elena asked, pulling off her wedged shoes.

Katherine's blush did not escape her notice. "What's the story?" She asked.

The younger girl sighed, "Well I blame it on the alcohol."

Elena laughed, "Dude, you're not in trouble, just wondering."

Kat grinned, "Okay...I was with Mason."

Elena lifted an eyebrow. "With as in with? Or with as in...'with'?"

Kat giggled, "The last one I think."

"Hmm." Elena shrugged.

"You're okay with that?" Kat asked unsurely.

"Was it forced?"

"No," Kat shot.

"Was it your first time?"

"No..."

"Was it good,"

"Better than good."

"Then I'm fine with it," Elena assured her, "But he might be just a little old for you, babe."

"Yeah I know," Kat pondered, "What about Stefan?"

"What about him?" Elena asked, moving to lay on the bed with her sister.

"Do you think he's too old for me?"

Elena smiled, "Are you interested?"

Katherine shrugged, "Maybe...he is hot."

"I think he's alright," Elena stated, "but he's more one night standish, at least, he has been lately. So I would be careful about getting your hopes up."

Katherine nodded. "So how long can I stay?"

"Until you feel like leaving. But if you're here after a month you have to get a job."

Kat smiled, "I could do that. I don't know if I want to stay yet, but I like it here, and I don't think two weeks is going to be long enough for me."

Elena smiled, "Well, I kind of like having you here, it's nice, and I feel like I can trust you. I want to get to know you more before you leave."

"I want that too," Kat agreed, "You are my only sister after all."

"Aww." A voice came from the door way.

Both girls sat up to see Damon standing there, neither of them had heard him come in.

"Shut up!" Elena smirked at him, before getting up and walking to his side.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. "So did you two have fun?"

They both nodded, and he looked over at the numerous shopping bags around the bed.

"I see my money went to good use," he smiled.

"Very much so," Elena kissed him again, moving to grab a few bags.

"Let's go get your room," She said to Kat, who got off the bed and grabbed the other bags.

"I'll be back," Elena said to Damon, "And we need to talk about something."

Damon nodded, "I'll be here."

"Oh, and put another pair of sheets on the bed, please? They're in the closet."

He nodded as she left the room.

The hallway wasn't too long, and the room Elena took her to was nice. It was medium in size with light colors, yet still elegant.

"You can hang your clothes in there," Elena motioned to the closet, "And put whatever else in these." She pointed to the light wooden dresser.

Kat pulled out her clothes and began to sort them. "Thanks."

Elena smiled, "No problem. Now I'm going to go see what Silas was talking about."

Indeed, Damon was still in the room when Elena returned, stretched out on the bed.

"Three in the afternoon is a little early for a nap don't you think?" She asked, moving to sit next to him.

"Not after what I went through this morning," he joked, smirking up at her.

She scoffed, "Oh please, you're not the one that has to readjust to walking."

Damon shrugged, pulling on her arm until she laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sore?" He asked, a little concerned.

She smiled, pecking his lips, "I'm fine, babe. A little sore, yeah, but it's not bad."

He grinned sheepishly.

"I saw Silas." She told him, and his face fell into a smooth slate, clean of emotion.

"Where?"

"The mall, just as we were leaving, he grabbed my arm."

Damon's eyes darkened in a dangerous way, and she quickly added, "He just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Damon demanded, and she gave him a reproachful look.

He sighed, calming his voice, "I'm sorry. What did he want to talk about?"

"He wanted me to tell you that the order was in and that he expected full compensation in three days. Said for you to meet him at the usual place."

Damon's face smoothed again as he relaxed. "Oh, okay."

"Okay? What was he talking about? I thought we already got our order."

"We did," he told her, "but I got this stuff from a guy at work, and it was pretty impressive. So I got Silas to order some in."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, "But babe, can we afford that right now? It sounded high priced."

"It's fine," He assured her, "And completely worth it. Just wait until you try some."

She still seemed a little skeptical, and he kissed her forehead, then looked into her eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Elena. Trust me. We have the money, and this shit is unbelievable."

She nodded, resting against him. "I know. I just don't like Silas."

"I don't like him grabbing you." Damon went a little rigid again.

"He didn't hurt me or anything, he was just trying to make an impression, you know, he likes the atteniton."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well if he doesn't watch it, I'll give him some personal attenion."

"Don't talk like that, babe." Elena hated that Damon felt the need to defend her. But also, she feared the intensity of his anger sometimes, as built up as it was. And she knew that he knew how to fight. She'd seen it a few times, when things had gotten out of hand, and Damon was lethal. The result of years of preparing himself against his father's attacks.

He sighed, letting her go, and sat up to remove his shirt, to lay more comfortably. She noticed he'd already traded his jeans for sweatpants. He must not have work.

He laid down again, flat on his stomach, his head turned toward her. She sat up on one elbow, and gave him a small smile that he returned.

"So when do you work again?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, Nine to seven." He answered, closing his eyes as she began to run her fingers down his back.

"I work the morning shift tomorrow too, eight to three, so I'll be here when you get off." She told him, leaning to kiss his shoulder.

She couldn't help but once again review the scars there. She'd gotten so use to them that they hardly even existed for her anymore, but bringing everything up with Kat had it on her mind.

She traced each mark with her fingertips, causing Damon to shiver occasionally. She couldn't believe that a person could be so hateful. Especially to their own child. She worried about how it really affected her lover. He was nothing but perfect to her. He'd never raised a hand, or threatened with violence ever, yet sometimes she could see the rage ever apparent behind his eyes, and she wondered if she was sometimes only taunting a beast, waiting to be released. Maybe this should scare her, but it never had. And never would unless Damon got out of hand. She hated that people judged him by these markings, splayed in lines across his back and shoulders. Some even traveling down the back of his arms, and one up the side of his neck. That one had been a hot iron rod. He'd told her once, when she'd asked about them. His father had ran the heated metal across the skin of his neck and down his back, punishment for getting a tattoo.

The scars left behind marked him as dangerous to some people, and she knew it had probably done some major damage to his social life. But at least he had this family now. And he had her. Nothing would change that.

She kissing the healed mark on his neck, and he turned his body to face her, pulling her into his arms. He knew she hurt for him. And he loved her for it, but he hated her in pain, even if it was his. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too." She snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head tucked into his shoulder, as close as possible in their position.

Part of her wanted to kiss away his past, allow him to never have had to suffer, but she knew she couldn't do that. But she could hold him, and love him. Give him something he'd always been denied growing up, unconditional love.

She felt when his breathing mellowed out and sleep over came him. She allowed herself a few minutes to enjoy his beautiful, peaceful face, then gently kissed lips. He didn't stir, so she was able to worm back against his chest and laid there for only moments before dreams overtook her, and her eyes closed firmly.

**Loveee Delena! Love reviews almost as much ;)**


	8. Scarred

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'll be moving soon, but I'll try to get another chapter up this week.**

Eleven days later,

"Guys seriously? You're being ridiculous!" Kat shouted, once again running back toward Tyler, just in time for him to toss her phone to Stefan, again. "Come on!" she insisted. Stefan raised the cell far above his head. "Reach for it," he laughed, moving it when she jumped.

"I'm going to kill you!" she growled, jumping again. The boys laughed as Stefan passed it back to Tyler.

"Ugh!" Kat mumbled, just as Elena walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Her sister asked, noticing the scene before her.

"They took,"she jumped at Tyler, "My phone!"

Elena giggled as Tyler held the phone out of Katherine's reach.

Finally Elena decided to intervene. "Okay, come on you two. Give it back."

Tyler looked as though he wanted to protest, then just sighed and handed over the phone.

"Thank you." Kat grinned smugly, then stuck her tongue out at both boys.

"Dude, why'd you give it up?" Stefan complained, lightly punching Tyler's arm.

"Elena said to." He said, as though it were obvious.

"Your point? She doesn't control you."

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, but she does control your brother, who happens to let me live here, ergo, I do what she says."

Stefan just shook his head, "You disappoint me, man, and you," he turned to Elena, "shouldn't abuse your power."

She just shrugged. "I don't. Maybe I'm just that intimidating."

Stefan rolled his eyes jokingly. "Yeah, more like they're afraid Damon will kick their ass."

She winked, before turning to Kat. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

Motioning toward the kitchen, Katherine followed her.

"What's up?" She asked as Elena started to put together a sandwich.

"You decide if you're gonna be sticking around for a while?"

Kat shrugged. "I've thought about it. I don't know, but my two weeks are almost up. And I don't exactly want to leave, yet."

Elena took a bite of her lunch, "Well I talked to my manager, Amy, today, and she said we have an opening if you're interested?"

Kat considered this, "You mean working with you?"

The older girl nodded. "Figured if you were sticking around, it wouldn't hurt to make some cash."

"Yeah, that would be great! I just have to call the grill, then Jenna."

"Okay, just let me know."

Katherine nodded, then walked out, through the living room, and to the sliding glass door that led outside. Might as well get it over with, she thought, dialing her aunt's number.

"Katherine Pierce! You had better be glad I haven't came up there to look for you! Where have you been? I've called you several times, I was so worried!"

Katherine winced, knowing exactly the reason she'd ignored Jenna's calls. Mason, Stefan, dancing, the shots game she'd played with the girls, passed out past noon most days, somehow she doubted Jenna would take those as good excuses.

"Sorry, I lost my phone." She lied, thinking up a story.

"Why didn't you use someone else's to let me know?" Jenna demanded.

"Um...well, to be honest, I didn't even think to Jenna. I'm sorry."

She heard her aunt sigh. "I know you are. I was just freaking a little. I mean, first, you run off without telling me, now I can't get a hold of you. That's not usually like you Kat. I understand about this whole self-sister quest thing you've got going, but please remember to let me know you're safe."

"I will, Jenna. I just haven't been thinking about home much, I'm sorry, I'll try and call more now."

"Okay. So when are you coming home?"

She could feel the pause. "Well...I was sort of thinking about staying a little longer."

Her aunt hesitated, before asking, "How much longer is longer?"

"Like, until school starts. I could come back the week before classes start up."

"Kat," Jenna protested, "That's almost two months from now."

"I know, but I love it here Jenna, it's been so great to, well, get away from everything." She knew the guilt card would loosen her aunt up.

"I'm glad for you, Sweetheart, but I'm not sure about this. I don't know anyone there, and you really don't either. I mean your mother would have wanted-"

"Whatever she would have wanted doesn't matter. She lost the right to decide when she left."

"Kat..." Jenna rebuffed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, just saying. But it's your choice Jenna. So please. I'd really like to stay."

Jenna sighed. "Okay fine, but call me at least a few times a week."

Kat smiled. "Will do! And thanks."

"Your welcome. I love you."

Kat saw Stefan motioning to her through the glass. "Love you too, Jenna. Hey I gotta go. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you then."

She said goodbye and shut the phone, making her back inside.

"What's going on?" She asked Stefan.

"We're all going to the movies, so go get dressed."

She raised an eyebrow. "And who said I wanted to go to the movies?"

He stepped closer to her, so they were almost chest to chest. "Don't you?"

He asked with a smirk so close to Damon's, it was the first time she'd really noticed real resemblance between them.

"Maybe." She stood her ground, wishing his eyes and face weren't so entrancing.

"Get your butt upstairs, put on something hot, and be back down here in ten minutes."

She rolled her eyes, but turned toward the stairs. "I'll be down in twenty."

He chuckled at her cheekiness and turned to see Elena watching him, a hand on her hip.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"She's my sister, Stefan. And she's not even seventeen yet."

Stefan smiled at her. "Did you pep-talk Mason too?"

Elena shook her head, "Nah, somehow I don't think Mason is the one she's really interested in."

Stefan considered that and she added, "But that's why I want you to be careful. Okay?"

He walked forward, taking her face in his hands, "Don't worry so much. I like her, Elena. We're just having fun. Relax, take a page of sibling lessons out of Damon's book. Just let her have a good time, okay?"

She rolled her eyes smiling, "Okay fine, but still, play nice."

"Of course." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "Don't worry so much."

She sighed as another voice reached them.

"Well don't you two look like crap actors from a Hallmark movie."

Stefan looked over to see his brother standing in the doorway, looking none too happy.

Of course that changed when Elena smiled and hurried over to him. "Damon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up in a possessing kiss. His eyes briefly met Stefan's, and the younger Salvatore understood it to be a warning. Great, Damon in a jealous mood was never fun. He decided just to leave the room and let Elena explain.

Noticing his brother's exit, Damon deepened his kiss with Elena and she wrapped her legs around his waist. In little time, he carried them over to the couch, setting her in his lap.

"I missed you." She said against his lips. They had been on opposite work shifts lately, him coming in just as she was leaving. And vise versa.

"I missed you too. But we have tonight."

Elena smiled, "Actually we have about twenty minutes."

Damon gave her a questioning look, so she explained, "Stefan's wanting everyone to go see that new horror flick that just came out." Then leaned in to kiss him again.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well if Stefan wants us to go..."

Elena pulled away from the place on his neck she'd been nipping. "Damon, it'll be fun."

He sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

She kissed his forehead, "It will. Well as long as Stefan doesn't end up hurting Kat."

Again Damon gave her a confused look.

"Stefan and Kat are into each other, I think, but you know how he is, and she's kinda young. I just don't want her to expect more than what Stefan's willing to give, you know."

He nodded, understanding. "Well you never know what might happen babe."

He kissed her again as she nodded. "Yeah, I know."

She felt his hand begin to slide under the skirt she'd changed into.

"So how much time did you say we had?" He asked, that dark look returning to his eyes.

"About fifteen minutes," she breathed, making him smirk.

"Well then I guess we should hurry," he pulled her down in a hard kiss as she began to work on unzipping his jeans. It had been too many nights since they were able to enjoy each other.

Katherine may have been shocked by the scene downstairs, if she hadn't already seen the same thing three different times in her short stay. So instead of freaking out over her sister fucking Damon on the couch next to her, she ignored them, walking around to reach the hallway she'd guess Stefan was down. She wasn't disappointed. He was standing with Klaus and Caroline, who were apparently waiting for Tyler next to Caroline's room.

"Ready." She announced her presence. She noticed Stefan's gaze wander appreciatively over her dress and heel combo. The two had been shamelessly flirting over the past few days, but she was surprised at how much she enjoyed his obvious approval.

"Nice," he smiled at her, and she blushed a little.

"So we almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tyler's finishing up getting dressed, and I think Rebeka and Mason are coming, they're on their way here now. So maybe five minutes." Stefan answered her.

"Well, it may take thing 1 and thing 2 in there a little more than five minutes. Just saying." She informed them.

"Damon and Elena?" Stefan asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're going at it on the couch in there."

Caroline huffed. "Seriously?" She raised her voice, heading down the hall.

"Elena! I just cleaned that thing two days ago!" The sound of her annoyed huff made it obvious that she was being ignored.

Then they heard a noise and sounds of protest.

Kat rolled her eyes smiling.

"You do look good," Stefan complimented, looking at her again.

"You're not so bad either," she joked, noticing his usual V necked T-shirt and jeans.

He grinned a little, but turned his attention when Damon stalked into the hall, his shirt half buttoned and his hair extra tasseled "Problems?" Stefan asked, but Damon ignored him, addressing Klaus instead. "You're going to be short a little blond girlfriend if she doesn't stop dragging mine off."

Klaus shrugged, and Katherine giggled quietly.

Stefan commented further. "Your shirt's on inside out."

"Fuck." Damon muttered, all but ripping it off and attempted to fix it.

That allowed Katherine to get her first good look at Damon's bare back, and she had to hold back her gasp. Elena wasn't kidding. Scars of different lengths and variations covered the skin across his muscles. One thin, precise line, as if carved by a knife, ran all the way down his spine. Other areas looked like the skin had been half healed, then reopened several times, causing deeper scars. Smaller ones covered most of the surface area, but what shocked her most were the little dots that spelled out the word "Sin" in the middle of his back. What was that? Cigarette burns?

She could feel her eyes widening, but before anything was said, Damon had the shirt back in place, and it was as if everything underneath didn't exist.

She wondered how the others had just gotten use to that, but then she noticed a tightening in Stefan's eyes and thought that maybe not everyone had.

**Thank you for the reviews, they are very motivating! :)**


	9. Just like him

** Long chapter! Like seriously...it's long. Hope you guys enjoy. R&R :)**

The group was making their way back to the house, joking and pushing around on the street. Elena smiled as she watched Tyler spin Caroline and dip her. Then as Kat jumped on Stefan's back and he whirled her around. The night had gone good so far, the movie had them all jumping and laughing, then they'd walked around the block to a fried food shack.

Elena had kept a close eye on her sister and Damon's brother, but Stefan did seem to truly like her, and not in the way he liked the few girls he'd brought in and out of the house. Damon knew she was worrying and had convinced her to just relax and let the chips fall where they may. He was now starring at her, their fingers interlaced, as they walked behind their family.

She glanced over at him and noticed the smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked, and he shook his head, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You look happy," He told her.

She met his smile, "That's because I am," she glanced ahead at the others, and sighed contently.

"Aren't you?" She asked.

He kissed her head, "Of course."

A moment of silence passed between them as they listened to the city around them and the chatter of their friends.

"Kat saw them." Damon told her after a minute, his voice slightly thicker. Elena understood "them" to be his scars.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. She didn't say anything though, but her face...you could tell. And she keeps looking at me with that pitying look, you know. I hate that."

Elena sighed, "I know babe, but she'll get use to it."

He seemed to cringe at her words.

"She shouldn't have to 'get use to it'," he almost growled, "No one should. It's fucking stupid. It shouldn't have to seem like everyone is diverting their gaze from me anytime I want to walk around shirtless."

"It's not like that, Damon." She tried to reason, glad the others were far enough ahead not to hear their conversation.

"It's exactly like that, Elena. It's like a good car accident. Something you are intrigued and disgusted by."

"No one is disgusted by you, babe," Elena argued. "Kat was probably just surprised."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. Just as shocked as you were when you first saw them. But I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

"They just feel bad that it happened, Damon. It's not something personal. And it's not your fault, what he did. That he-"

"Turned me into a freak?" Damon muttered, cutting her off.

She pulled him to a halt, turning to face him. "Stop that."

His face was unreadable for a moment, too many emotions playing out at once, then he sighed, leaning down to rest his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry. It's just...I wish I was more, you know? Better, for you, for Stefan. That people didn't define me by these," he motioned to the healed lines that splayed down his arm, not covered by his rolled up sleeves.

"Damon, you really shouldn't think like that. You are more than enough. And I love you, just like you are."

He scoffed, "Like you wouldn't prefer me to have clear skin. Be less damaged."

She felt her annoyance at his view of himself build a little, and took a breath before answering.

"The only thing I would change about you, would be your childhood, Damon. Not for the sake of having you look perfect, I already think that, but so you wouldn't have had to gone through that." She put her hand on his cheek. "You're not ruined, Damon."

He took a step back, "Well I guess that's just something we are going to have to disagree on."

She was about to argue when Stefan's voice drifted back to them."Hey you guys fighting again? We're almost home, can it not wait?"

Damon's eyes flickered to his brother once, before looking back at her. "Come on. We should get home."

Elena sighed, knowing that the conversation was over, and followed behind him.

Sometimes that man really did get to her. She didn't understand why he couldn't just let himself be accepted. He was usually okay with her, happy, and relaxed, but sometimes, he let his doubts run off with him, and it drove her crazy. When they'd first gotten together, he would barely let her touch him during sex, he was very demanding and controlling and was no where near ready to let her in emotionally. She'd accepted that, and with time, his walls had come down. Well, for the most part. And he was perfect, to her. It baffled her that he couldn't see it himself, and this wasn't the first spat they'd had over it. Damon never believing he was good enough for her, but also never wanting anyone else to have her. If he was a mess, it wasn't his body, but his head. He gave her whiplash, honestly.

They were home soon after, Elena stalking past everyone, and headed straight for the stairs. If Damon was going to be difficult, than she could too. Who cared if it was childish? She slammed the bedroom door a little harder than neccesary, trying to get the point across to him.

The problem with these fights, was that the more she thought on them, the angrier she grew.

It made her feel bad that she couldn't erase his pain, and that after all this time, he still held back from her.

She ripped her skirt and tank-top off, and kicked her sandals toward the closet. She'd clean up tomorrow. She stopped in front of the dresser's mirror and looked at herself. Sure, she was beautiful. She'd always known that. But she would trade every inch of her own flawless skin for Damon's marked up one, if it would give him what he needed. She tried to keep the tears from her eyes as she searched the drawer for a night gown.

The door opened and Damon came in, his eyes smoldering.

"Elena."

She breathed before turning to face him. "What?"

His gaze roamed down her body once, as she was still in her underwear, then he met her eyes again. "You're angry." He said this simply, but she could hear the fevor behind his words.

"Yeah, you pissing me off tends to make me angry."

"I'm not going to apologize for feeling the way I do." He took a few steps toward her.

"Then don't, but I'm not going to apologize for not wanting you to feel that way."

"Then how should I feel, Elena? Please tell me." He was dangerously close now, a slight nip in his own voice now.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to matter what I think anyway. I could argue my point all night; you're still going to do what you want." She refused to back down from his darkening eyes.

"How can you say you're opinion doesn't matter to me?"

She laughed dryly. "Oh, so you're going to tell me it does?"

"Elena, you are the only thing I've done right so far. It matters."

"Then why don't you listen?"  
"Because you're wrong!" He declared, "You think you can save me or some shit, because you think I'm broken, but you can't. I love you Elena, but you're wrong. Because I am ruined. You need to learn the difference, because broken, broken can be fixed. Ruined can't."

"You. Are. Not. Ruined." She huffed, "Why do you let yourself believe that."

He tore his shirt from his body, then motioned to the mirror that now reflected his back to her. "That's why, Elena. There is no fixing what he did. There is no erasing Stefan's guilt every time he sees it. There's no believing that I deserve you, not when you could have someone who isn't tainted like this. But fuck it if anyone else will get the chance. Because I am that selfish, Elena. I want you, and I don't care if you deserve better. So if you want something else, you're going to be the one to leave. Maybe I can't let you go, but I can make the choice easier for you!"

"You know what, No," her own voice raised, as she boiled over at his words. "I love you. I want you, but you can't keep doing this. Because you are only hurting yourself! You're being an idiot, and it's making me crazy. Get it through you're thick skull, I chose you. I don't want anything else, but if you can dismiss that so easily, then fuck you, Damon! I shouldn't have to prove myself to you! And if you think-"

In a quick move, Damon had her back pressed against the wall, and his lips were on her, the tension breaking. Her fingers flew to his hair as he moved down, ravishing her neck. She felt his teeth bite into her skin, and hissed at the pain. She yanked his hair none to gently, until he lifted his face, allowing her to reconnect their lips. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he pinned her body with his hips. She bit down on his lip until she tasted blood, and as soon as she released him, her body was thrown over to the bed.

He descended upon her, forcing her head down to the mattress as he pressed himself into her backside. She felt the strap of her bra snap as he broke it, then heard the tearing of fabric as he ripped her panties away from her body. He used his weight to hold her down, one of his hands holding her wrist together above her head, and the other sliding down his zipper.

He entered her in one hard thrust, and she could barely stifle her cry into the blanket. She knew she'd feel this in the morning. Damon maneuvered her hands to where he held them behind her back, the position not exactly comfortable, but by this point, she doubted he cared. But this was a part of him she understood. This urge to control, to have everything under his power. Tonight wasn't about pleasure, but dominance. Sometimes she thought this was the only way Damon could feel. The only time he gave in to his emotions and let go completely. Even if he took it out on her body.

He increased his tempo, slamming into her hard enough to almost make her whimper, but she knew that he would only last long enough for his anger to subside. He released her hands and slid her to the edge of the bed. She felt her feet hit the floor, and realized he was standing now, as she was bent over. However, he continued his thrust, holding her waist, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises.

He pulled out of her, and for a moment she thought he'd finished, but was thrown off balance as he turned her around and roughly angled her on the bed, before pushing into her again. His name came out as a pant from her lips.

His hand was in her hair, holding her head at an angle, his teeth nipping down her neck, collarbone, and breast hard enough to draw blood. She dug her nails into his back, probably leaving scars of her own, as she tried to match his pace.

"Fuck, Elena." he moaned against her skin as she began to convulse around him.

Her world shattered seconds later as he continued to drive into her. She could hear herself screaming his name as she came, but was unable to stop it. He lasted only seconds longer, collapsing on top of her.

A few minutes passed and sense reclaimed them, as their breathing slowed. Damon rolled to the side, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Bloody lines from her nails trailed down his shoulders. He didn't look at her as he stood, grabbed a pair of his night pants from the floor, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. Elena blinked into the darkness, allowing her body a minute to relax, and Damon a minute to gather his thoughts. But when he still hadn't returned after twenty minutes, she decided to go check on him.

She pushed open the door slowly and blinked against the light that filled the room. "Damon?" She spotted him leaning against the sink still shirtless in his pajama bottoms, and his head was hung. In the reflection she could see his eyes were closed. A weird smell tainted the air, and she wondered if he'd been smoking something.

"Damon." She said again, and his eyes flickered to hers in the mirror. He sighed then turned to face her. She noticed his eyes were red, so maybe he had smoked something.

"You okay?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he just pulled her naked body against him.

"I love you." he breathed against her hair.

"I love you too." She promised, wrapping her arms around his middle, "Come on back to bed, please."

She looked up at his face and was shocked to see his eyes were wet.

"Elena, I really don't deserve you." He looked at her body, his eyes pained. She followed his gaze, and saw the already forming bruises and numerous red marks.

"And you didn't deserve that."

She smiled a little at him. "It's fine, babe. Believe me, I wasn't complaining while it was happening."

He shook his head, "But I hurt you, Elena. I keep hurting you. Proving the same thing. I think I'm turning into him, Elena."

She sighed, noticing the bottle of bourbon on the sink, sitting next to something rolled into an ashtray. "You're nothing like him, Damon. Now, come on, you need to lay down."

His shoulders sagged as he allowed her to drag him to the bedroom.

"I am though," he started again once he'd laid down.

She knew he'd be okay in the morning, once all this rolled over, but it still hurt her to hear the sadness in his voice. "He was a monster, baby. The things he did, it was unfathomable and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But you are so much better than him. So much. And I love you."

He smiled softly. "I love you too. You're all that matters to me, Elena. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She snuggled against him. "You didn't," she lied a little, "and I'm fine. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

She felt him nod and was relieved. Tomorrow morning was going to be bad enough without being exhausted too. She waited until she heard his breathing even out, so she knew he was asleep, before finally closing her own eyes, and drifted off to the sound of his heart, thudding against her ear.

Kat walked into the kitchen to grab a bottled water, and felt a pair of hands grab her. She whirled around into Stefan's chest.

"Don't do that!" She punched his arm, and he laughed.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" He joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Jerk."

"Hey, don't be mean to me." He pretended to be offended.

"Oh, like you aren't mean to me." She defended herself and he shrugged.

"Maybe just a little."

Kat smiled and walked back toward the living room, knowing he would follow.

Everyone else had made their way toward their own bedrooms and the room was almost an eerie quiet.

"So do you think their okay?" She asked, to break the silence, motioning toward Damon and Elena's room.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, they fight all the time, and I'm sure they've made up by now."

She nodded, noticing how close Stefan was standing to her.

"You want to dance?" he asked after a moment.

She laughed a little, "There's no music."

"Ah, but wait." He made his way toward the entertainment center and hit a few buttons on the stereo. A soft, quiet tune filled the air. He held a hand out to her.

Smiling, she removed her heels, then walked over to him.

Stefan wasn't half bad. He twirled her and moved with her in a way that was almost intimate, and she found that she was enjoying herself.

She'd sat by him in the theater, and he'd taken her hand halfway through. The butterflies that had caused were still in her stomach now. When the song was drawing to it's close, he dipped her back, her neck arching to meet his eyes.

He lifted her back up, but still held her against him.

Then slowly, as if measuring her response, he leaned into her.

His lips met hers in a soft kiss, much different than what she was expecting. His hand slid under her chin, lifting her face for a better angle. She tightened her arms around his neck, and for the moment, was in pure bliss.

He pulled away too soon. "Well, we should probably get to bed."

She tried not to pout and he grinned a little, placing another small kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight." She breathed, and he kissed her forehead before exiting the room, leaving her standing there, more than a little confused about her feelings for this boy, which seemed to have increased over the last few days, especially the past five hours.

But he was right, it was late, and there would be plenty of time to maul her thoughts over in bed.

**A little tormented Damon, and Stefan/Katherine romance. Let me know whatcha think!**


	10. Morning stories

**This chapters a bit shorter, but hope you enjoy!**

Elena woke up the next morning to the sound of water running in the bathroom. Groggily, she lifted herself from the bed. There was a stiffness in her body and a slight pain when she flexed her muscles. It brought back the memories of the night before, and her mind cleared a little more.

"Damon?" She looked around. His side of the bed was empty. It clicked then that the water she had heard was the shower. She sat up, feeling more soreness. She stretched some, then stood, making her way to the bathroom.

The shower's glass door was covered in steam. The air thick with condensation, but she could make out Damon's sillouette through it. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to clean up herself, she stripped the shirt she'd pulled over herself sometime during the night and tapped on the door.

"Yeah?" Damon called.

"Move over," she joked, pulling the door open wide enough to slip into the box.

Damon did as she asked, allowing her to step under the water, and she let the warmth flow down her back and over her shoulders.

"God, that feels good." She sighed, leaning back to wet her hair. Damon just watched her, until she was completely soaked and wiping water out of her eyes.

She saw him staring at her and smiled, eyeing his naked chest. "Goodmorning sexy."

He gave her a small smile back, before moving in front of her. He pushed her wet hair away from her face, and caressed her cheek in his hand. "Goodmorning yourself, beautiful."

She kissed his palm, then moved so they could both stand under the warm water.

"Look, about last night..."He started, "I really should have been more careful. I let my anger get the best of me and-"

"It's fine, Damon." She assured him, holding his gaze. He lowered his hand from her face, down her neck, to her chest. She saw the dried blood remaining there, and the indentions his teeth had left.

His hand continued down, tracing a few random bruises on her side, then gently brushing over the finger shaped ones on her waist. He stopped there, but she knew his eyes could see the ones that were also covering her inner thighs and calves.

He layed his head against hers.

"Damon, seriously, I'm okay, and I'm pretty sure we've done worse damage than this in the past."

"I know." He sighed, "It's just...never mind."

"No, what were you thinking?"She urged.

He smirked a little, "At the expense of you yelling at me again?"

"It's about your dad, isn't it," she asked tentavely.

"Yeah...guess it's kinda obvious."

She shrugged, "Well, you brought it up last night, after you downed half your bottle of alcohol."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Damon," she started again, "You really don't think you're like him, do you?"

He met her eyes, "You know I do."

"Why?"

He exhaled, stepping back a little, "Because I hurt people, Elena. Especially the people I'm suppose to care about. I feel angry irrationally, at times that I really even shouldn't. I hold on to things trivial enough to just let go, and I have this obsessive need to make things go my way. You pissed me off last night, so I left marks on your body. Does any of that sound familiar? Or if you want to get really twisted, how about the way I feel right now? As sick as it is, and as sorry as I am for it, I like the bruises on you. I like knowing I left myself on your skin, and that your blood has been in my mouth. It may be sadistic, but it feels right to me, seeing these marks on you, knowing that others will see them too. And you can tell me that I'm not like him?"

He didn't say this angrily, as she'd expected, but almost defeatedly. It broke her heart.

"Damon, don't you get it though, you're that way, because of him, not because you are like him."

His eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she explained, "Anyone with your's and Stefan's history would have the right to hold anger. That's not uncommon in situations like yours, You think your unworthy because that's what you were raised up hearing, and after everything, all the shit he put you through...How many times did he force you down, beat you, hurt you, and there was nothing you could have done about it. He left you powerless against your will, is it really that much of a surprise that you now feel the need to control? To have everything in order so that doesn't happen again? And I'm yours, Damon, you know that. And part of you wants to stake that claim to everyone else. That's why this," she motioned to the wound on her neck, "makes you feel good. Not because you like hurting me, but because everyone will know that it was you that put it there, that I belong to you. It's a little twisted," she gave a small laugh, "but it's not sadistic. Just part of what you need to feel. It calms you. It's basic logic, Damon, but it doesn't make you like him."

He seemed to consider this, "I don't know...I still think it kind of does."

"He didn't love, Damon. Sad as it is, he didn't. Not you, or Stefan. You do, though. You love everyone here in your own way. Maybe you favor him in some ways, but it's not how the two of you are alike, but how you are different, that's important. And you have an inner strength that he would have never possesed. And all of this pent up rage, all of these emotions you don't want to deal with, thats what gives him power, Damon. It's been years." She took his face in her hands, "You can't keep letting him hurt you with his lies. Because you are good enough. You are important, and you have worth. I mean, you are everything to me. And despite everything, he didn't destroy you. Not unless you let him, but I know you better than that."

He wrapped his arms around her, just holding her, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you,"He murmered against her hair, "For not giving up on me, even after the shit I put you through."

She leaned up and kissed him. "It's because I love you, and I can't lose you Damon, not even to yourself."

He nodded, and after a few moments, helped her wash her body, lightly cleaning each mark left behind, kissing her shoulder, down her arm.

She was glad that he was just being loving. She wasn't sure she could handle another round of sex. Not this morning. The ache between her legs wouldn't have made it a very pleseant experience, and maybe Damon knew that she was sore, because he was being extra gentle with her.

"I love you," He told her, while they towled themselves dry and walked over the threshold, into their room.

"Love you too," she told him, heading for her drawer, pulling out a pair of matching underwear.

She threw Damon a pair of breifs and headed to the closet.

"I have work later; I go in at five," She told him, checking the clock. She still had a few hours. She stripped the bedsheets off, and replaced them with some clean ones. She had to do laundry.

"You get off at ten?" He asked, fassening a pair of jeans.

"Twelve. I work until closing, and it's Friday. And I'll probably take Katherine with me. She's gonna be starting up there."

"Oh, okay. Well I don't go back in until tomorrow. Mason took my shift today, so I'll be here."

She nodded.

"So how are you feeling about Stefan and Kat?" He asked randomly.

"Um, I don't really know. I got a little...sidetracked, from thinking about it."

"Oh, well, you should probably figure it out soon."

She gave him a questioning look and he finished.

"When I woke up earlier, I went downstairs for a drink. The two were liplocked on the back patio.'

Elena sighed, "Great." She walked back over to the dresser, having thrown on a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt. It was going to be comfy mode until it was time to go to work.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, coming to stand behind her as she tossed her hair up in a messy bun.

"Not exactly. But I know she likes him, like legitimately likes him, not just that fooling around she was doing with Mason. And I don't want her to get hurt if Stefan is just fooling around."

"I don't know," Damon considered, "Stefan has been acting differently with her." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe it's just something about you Petrova women?"

She would have slugged him for using her father's name if the way he accented it didn't sound so damn sexy. "I don't know, maybe."

Damon reached over to a top drawer and pulled out a travel sized first aid kit, "Here, let me clean these."

She stood still as he pulled out some cotton swabs, trugged to the bathroom, and came back with some peroxide. It stung a little as he dabbed her neck.

"Sorry," he said flatly, and she shrugged.

"It's not too bad."

He finished medicating the bitemarks, then placed a bandaid over two of the worser ones.

"There." He stated proudly.

"Thanks, babe."

He went to put the peroxide back in the bathroom, but Elena stopped him.

"Ah, wait. You too."

He gave her a confused look, but retraced his way to her again.

She motioned for him to turn around. "These." She said, tracing over the half healed lines her nails had left behind.

"Oh, damn, I'd forgotten about them."

She smiled, running a fresh cotton ball over them. They weren't bad enough to need bandaged, so she just cleaned them off, adding a little neasporn.

She finished, but continued to run her hands over the skin on his back. Maybe one day, he wouldn't be so self-concious of the scars. She trailed down each mark, carressing his shoulders, and leaned in close, pressing her lips against the words his father had burned into him. An eye for an eye, he'd said. The preacher had caught Damon smoking, and in return, had marked his sin with the burning end of the ciggarette.

She felt Damon's breathing deepen when she began kissing his flaws. Sliding her lips over the crevices. Some of the skin was smooth while others rose ridgid.

She leaned back to look at them.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked tentavely, knowing that this wasn't his favorite topic. Other than the few stories he'd told her, she had no idea where any of his marks had come from. Stefan was a little more open about the few scars on his shoulder and lower back, but Damon didn't usually aproach the topic.

"Do you really want to know?" Damon asked, almost warningly.

"Yes."

He sighed, turning to face her. He stared at her for a moment then walked over to the bed. She followed.

He sat down, angling his back toward her.

"I remember, every single one," he told her, "So which one do you want to know about?"

She thought for a minute, then traced a line of spaced peircings, like snake bites.

"Staple gun. Stefan took his tools from the shed. Dad was pissed, so I hid them in my room. He found them and accused me of being a theif."

She knew better than to offer comfort. If he felt like she was pitying him, he'd close up again. So instead, she touched the little holes that were scattered across his shoulders.

"I disobeyed him, not sure how, but I was his dartboard for three days. He kept me chained in the basement."

Elena closed her eyes and took a breath before moving on, "And this one?"

She pointed out an area of his skin that was raised, a healed burn.

"I refused to wear a suit to church one Sunday, so he tied me down. Mom had been ironing our clothes, so he grabbed it and pressed it to my skin, then made me wear the damn suit."

They continued like this for the next twenty minutes, Damon telling her the origin of each of his marks. She had to hold back tears when he shared some. Like when his father left him in the basement for a week, coming down daily to whip him, using everything from boards and chains, to belts and waterhoses. She learned that Damon had been starved often, and had missed a lot of school, due to his father's mistreatment. His father often used him as a punching bag, having broken two of his ribs before. He had also caused the fracture of one of Damon's legs and a broken wrist.

What got to her the most was that his mother had just stood by and let it happen.

"I think she was afraid to cross him." Damon told her, "She was always kind when father was gone, but she was smart. Smart enough not to get her own neck in trouble."

"But you were her son." Elena shook her head.

"Doesn't matter,"He shrugged."Some people only care about themselves. She was one of them. And I'm grateful that she at least helped Stefan stay out of trouble."

Elena sighed. "So did Stefan ever get taken to the basement."

Damon thought, "Once. We got into it over some broken game. Started fighting, as if we didn't have enough problems. Anyway, Dad caught us and said that we could never love our enemies if we couldn't love each other. Said that no sons of his were going to act that way. It wasn't too bad. He chained us, hit us some, made us stay the night down there. But It was church the next morning, so he let us out."

He turned back to her. "So you freaked yet?"

"I'm...sad." She admitted. "But I'm glad you told me. I knew it was bad, but that..." she cringed.

"I know," he sighed, pulling her closer to him.

"But it's okay now. You're safe, and here, with me. And nothing can hurt you."

He smiled a little. "You could."

"But I wouldn't," she promised. He pulled her back so they were laying on the bed, side by side, with their feet hanging off.

"I know that. And you're right, every thing is okay now."

They layed that way, intertwined, for a while. Eventually Caroline knocked on the door, calling them down for an early supper. Elena felt a lot better by that point. And closer to her love than ever. And it would be okay. Eventually. She'd make sure of it. Because, Damn it, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was the wonderful man who was looking at her like she was the only thing in his world.

**Next chapter will have some Kat/Stefan! But I felt like Damon needed a more solid background. Some more Elena/Kat bonding too! So R&R!**


	11. Second guessing

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up! And sorry it isn't that long. I'm in the process of moving and it's been crazy, but thanks for waiting :) Loved the reviews, and glad to see you guys like the story. **

* * *

One week later.

"Hey, time to close up!" Elena yelled over to Kat.

"Okay, let me get these last few glasses put up." Katherine finished putting the last of the dishes on the rack. It had been easy to get into the swing of the way things worked at the Chez Bazan Cafe. It was simpler than the grill, though it stayed busier. And she usually got to work with Elena. The two had time to talk over a drink during their breaks, and they'd gone over childhoods, schools, friends, past jobs, relationships, future plans, and many other things in just this past week. She was surprised that she and Elena had bonded so easily. Almost as if they'd known each other for years.

"You guys finished?" Ashley, the other employee on the clock, asked.

"Yeah," Elena told her, walking over to grab her bag, "You clock out, Kat?"

The younger girl hurried over and ran her card, "Done."

"Okay, I'm about to set the alarm." Ashley called.

The three waited until the beeping started, giving them thirty seconds to get out the door. Once they had the door closed, Elena put the key in and locked it.

"Well another night over." Ashley joked.

"Thank God!" Elena and Katherine groaned at the same time, then smiled at each other.

"Damn, guys, just because you look like twins, doesn't mean you have to act like it!" Ashley laughed.

"Ah well, I think anyone would feel this way after a day like today. I swear I've made over a hundred lattes in just the past few hours." Elena sighed, letting her hair out of its updo.

"I know," Kat agreed," I thought we'd never get out of there."

The three began walking down the street, Ashley living just a block away in the same direction.

"So Elena," Ashley began, " When's Damon going to come visit us at work again? Doesn't he know his sexy ass is the only thing to look forward to at that place?"

Elena laughed, "We've had a lot going on lately, so I don't know. But I'll tell him you miss him."

Ashley laughed, "At the expense of his head getting any bigger?"

Kat snorted at that one.

"Pervert," Elena muttered to her, making her sister grin."

"Okay, well I'll see you two later." Ashley told them, reaching her turn off.

"Later," Elena called, as she and Kat waited for the light to signal them across the street.

Once they were across, Katherine spoke. "I didn't know she was into Damon."

Elena gave a little laugh. "Oh she's not, they just like to flirt."

"Ah."

Elena looked over at her. "But I've noticed that your getting pretty into Stefan."

Kat grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I know."

The two had become almost inseperatable. They'd even gone on on an official date, dinner and all, a few nights ago. Ever since that first night, Katherine really couldn't get enough of him. However, they'd yet to go all the way. Not for lack of trying. Time just never permitted it, but she was hoping that would change soon.

"So how's that going?" Elena asked, nonchalantly.

"Great. He's amazing, Elena. And yes, I remember what you told me, and yes I'm being careful. Trust me, I'm not expecting anything, I'm just letting things happen, and it's been almost perfect."

Elena smiled, deciding to drop the whole thing. Kat just might be the one to get Stefan to "settle down" the way she had done herself, with Damon. And that might not be a bad thing, even if Kat was just staying for the summer.

"Well, I'm happy for you, hun." She told Kat as they reached the road that led up to the house.

"Thanks. So was Damon going to get more of that special stuff from Silas?"

"Not sure. It's kinda expensive, but I think the guys really liked it."

"Stefan did. He said it was some of the best he'd ever used."

"I guess. Why? You thinking about using it?"

Katherine shrugged.

"Kat. I'm not one to be telling you what to do or anything, but, um, I'm not sure that that is a good idea. You don't really use. And jumping into something like that, it could be bad."

"Yeah, I guess." Kat considered.

They'd reached the house now, and the conversation dropped.

Everyone was still up, even though it was well past midnight. The television in the living room was on, some kind of wrestling match was blaring through the speakers. It seemed like the guys had taken up a bet on what the outcome would be, as a few were cheering loudly for their chosen fighter. Katherine walked over to where Stefan was at on the couch, and he opened his arms for her, which she fell into easily.

"How was work?" He asked, over the noise. She shrugged.

"Busy. But it wasn't too bad."

Stefan nodded, turning back to the screen.

Kat noticed a few extra people here. A couple of guys she didn't recognize, and a few girls. One curly redhead was up in Mason's lap, and Kat didn't even want to know what was going on over there. Elena had disappeared, probably to go change, but Kat noticed Damon, standing against the wall opposite to them. She also noticed that a petite blond in a mini skirt had herself all pressed against him. She wasn't so sure Elena would like that, even though Damon wasn't encouraging the girl. He just leaned back, watching the match, and looking bored as she attached her lips to his neck and ran her hands down his sides. No one else seemed to paying this mind though, so she shrugged it off, and turned her attention back to the youngest Salvatore. His green eyes met hers and she smiled, leaning closer to his ear.

"Follow me."

It didn't take much to convince him.

Nobody paid them any attention as she led him out of the room, and down the hall to his bedroom. She pulled him in and shut the door, the subtle noise of the crowd in the living room all but disappearing. Luckily he seemed to be following her line of thoughts, and didn't hesitate before moving to claim her lips. Her fingers floated up to the front of his shirt, and she quickly began to undo the buttons. His shirt fell open revealing his gorgeous body. He threw it off, picking her up and moving them to the bed. He began kissing down her body, raising her shirt over her head. His teeth nipped lightly at the skin on her neck and she moaned a little, as her body prepared itself for what was promising to be a very pleasurable night.

Elena had gotten into her so-fie shorts and a soft spaghetti strapped tank, and now felt a million times better. She walked down the stairs to join the others. She'd guessed Klaus or Mason had invited some friends over, as there were a few extra guest around. A few she recognized. Like Marcos and Sage. She noticed Katherine and Stefan were gone, but decided not to worry about it. Kat could make her own choices. Her eyes finally found Damon who was entertaining one of the guest by displaying his torso through his opened shirt, his lips grazing against hers every so often. The woman had her hands all over him, and Elena raised an eyebrow before deciding to intervene Once she moved closer she realized she knew the girl. Andie. She'd been over a few times, during parties and such. Just a chaser, really. She'd already slept with Mason, Kol, and Stefan. But Damon was her soft spot, as he was the only one who wouldn't give her what she wanted. Not that she didn't try, the poor girl.

Elena cleared her throat once she'd gotten close enough for them to notice her. Damon's eyes jumped to hers and he smirked at her irritated look. Andie turned to see who had interrupted them and blushed scarlet when she saw Elena.

"I...I was just, um.."

"Leaving?" Elena finished, and Andie walked around her, heading toward the kitchen area instead. Elena gave an amused shake of the head before turning back to Damon, who was still smirking.

"What?" she asked him.

"You seemed a little jealous, babe."

Elena rolled her eyes, moving herself into his arms, which he put around her waist.

"Not really. But she does have a thing for you, ya know. It's mean to encourage her."

He smiled, "Yeah I know. But at least it's entertaining."

"Uhhu, sure."

He placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, babe. I prefer brunettes."

She laughed at that. "Actually I wasn't aware you had a type, Damon."

"Oh yeah, my type has to be brunette, about 5'5, brown eyes, named Elena..."

"Ha. Ha." She smiled, pulling his lips to hers, "I love you."

"Yeah I know. Love you too."

The morning came much to soon for Katherine. She yawned as the light woke her up. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and when she did, she couldn't help the blush that covered her face. She was still wrapped in a blanket, in Stefan's arms. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was still mellowed out. She sighed, sinking back down into the mattress. Last night had been amazing. Stefan was a hell of a lot better than Mason, and had coaxed noises out of her that she wasn't even aware she could make. It was the kind of sex that just made her think, wow. She studied his peaceful face and was once again entranced by the good looks of his baby doll face. She knew she couldn't analyze her feelings for him though. That's not what this had been about. And she knew that no matter the outcome, she wouldn't regret what had happened.

Stefan stirred next to her and she smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hey beautiful," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey back." She curled into his chest and his arms tightened around her.

"So how you feeling?" he asked stroking her back.

"Best night of sleep I've had in a long time." She joked.

He smiled, "Me too."

Then added, "Actually that's the best night I've had, probably ever."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"That...with you...it was something else Kat, really."

She blushed a little, then looked confused, "But you've...never mind."

He sat up a little. "No, what?"

"Nothing." She was blushing harder now.

He sighed, then pulled her face to his, lightly kissing her lips, then leaning back to stare at her eyes. "Please, tell me what you were thinking."

It was her turn to sigh. "It's just...well you've been with other girls. More experienced girls. Like Rebeka, Elena...now I'm not new at this, but I doubt I'm as good as them. I just kinda get the feeling you were saying that for my benefit."

Stefan chuckled a little. "Katherine, you don't give yourself enough credit. Yes I have been with other girls. Rebeka was okay, and Elena...well she's use to having to compete with Damon, so she's very dominating. You...you were amazing. You let me take the lead, and you have no idea how much of a turn on that slight innocence is. You trusted me, and I enjoyed myself immensely Trust me, you were perfect."

She smiled, "Well you were pretty amazing yourself."

He laughed, "I definitely wasn't hearing any complaints."She pulled his lips back to hers and the the began where they'd left off the night before.

* * *

"I'm making another run this weekend." Damon informed his girlfriend, who was sitting with her back against him in his huge Victorian bathtub.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked, ringing out a wash towel.

"If you want. But if Silas starts causing problems again, we are leaving."

"Damon. He hasn't contacted us in weeks. Not about anything important anyway. So I doubt he'll pull something stupid."

He shrugged. "You never know."

She sighed, "And remind me again why you wont go to someone else for the supply?"

"Elena."

"What?" she defended. "It just seems like Silas causes more problems than a few ounces are worth."

"I know, babe. And believe me, I don't much like him. But I can trust him to deliever. Last thing we need is to switch dealers and the new one to be a sham or an undercover. Besides I doubt Silas would take to kindly to us leaving him."

"Well we could just pull out you know."

"What do you mean?" he looked down at her.

"I mean, drop it all, the drugs and everything."

Damon considered this. "I thought you liked some of that stuff."

She shrugged. "Some of it isn't bad, and God knows it helps relieve some stress, but how long can we really keep running it. Somethings going to have to change eventually Damon. The guys will get over it, and it would save us a lot of money."

"It didn't bother you before, Elena. What's going on?"

She sighed, "Kat's thinking about starting on some."

She felt Damon shrug, "Your point?"

"My point is she's sixteen. We're already letting her get drunk and smoke. Now we're going to add drugs on top of that list? She's different than us, Damon. This isn't her world, and when she does go home at the end of the summer, I don't want her thinking back with regrets."

"She's a big girl Elena," Damon said simply, "Let her make her own choice. If she wants to use, drink, fuck, smoke, or whatever, that's her decision."

"But she's staying here. That makes her my responsibility You think I want to give her back to her family all strung out?"

He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "Babe, we are her family now. Beyond this point, nothing else matters, Okay? Just let it go."

"Fine." Elena relaxed her muscles and sank deeper into the water.

She felt Damon's hand begin to move across her skin and she sighed in contentment, laying back against his chest, letting the pleasure he promised evaporate her worries.

**Will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Again thanks to all my reviewers :)**

**Also, check out my other story, When worlds collide! If you like this one, then that one is definitely worth reading! Thanks :)**


	12. A changing heart

**Next Chapter! Thank you for all the reviews :)**

* * *

Elena climbed into the passengers seat of Damon's blue camaro.

"You sure you want to come?" He asked, starting the car.

She nodded, "It'll be fine, Damon."

He shrugged, pulling out of the driveway.

They were suppose to meet Silas in half an hour, and Damon was still uncertain about Elena coming. But she knew Damon had been in an off mood these past few days, and getting out of the house, just the two of them, seemed like a good idea. And she knew Silas wouldn't actually do anything with Damon there, so she wasn't worried.

The drive was short, at least, Damon's hand resting on her knee the whole ride. They pulled into the "parking lot" of the broken down, forgotten construction site of some old building. This was where they usually met, as the cops rarely came out this way.

"Hey, lets go for a walk after all this, okay?" She asked, not wanting their alone time to be cut short.

He smiled at her, "Sounds good."

He leaned in and kissed her once before looking over. One of Silas' men was standing off in the distance.

"Let's get this over with."

They walked over to the man, who, apon seeing them, made a guesture, and Silas stepped out of a black sedan.

"You got the stash?" Damon asked.

"You got the money?" Silas shot back.

"You know I'm good for it," Damon said, almost bored sounding. He pulled out a wad of cash, handing it over to the man.

"Well about time you came out of hiding, sweetheart," Silas smiled to Elena.

"What can I say? I missed you," She shot back, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Hmm, see that's why I like you." Silas winked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets go Elena," Damon sighed, having tucked the package out of sight.

She nodded and began to turn when Silas caught her arm.

"Don't" she warned.

"Let her go,Silas," Damon immediately threatened.

Silas ignored him, and lowered his voice, but was still loud enough for Damon to hear.

"Hey, you ever get tired of being his bitch, call me up."

She could feel Damon froze with tension at her side, deliberating, and prayed he wouldn't make a scene.

Calmly she pulled her arm from his grip. "I'd rather rot in hell, but thanks."

She pulled Damon's arm, forcing him to take a step back. His eyes met hers, and he nodded, walking away. She followed him, leaving Silas still chuckling behind them.

* * *

Damon drove in silence for a moment. His knuckles white from gripping the stirring wheel so hard. Elena sighed. "Damon pull over."

He ignored her. "Damn it, Damon! Pull over."

He exhaled, but did as she said, pulling off onto the side of the road. Luckily, it was outside the city still, and there wasn't much traffic.

"He's a dick, babe. But you can't let him get to you."

Damon shook his head, "I was going to kill him, Elena."

"It's okay. Nothing really happened. He was running his mouth, look at me."

She grabbed his face, forcing him to turn his gaze to hers, "Look at me!"

"I love you, and I hate seeing you upset like this," She told him.

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I knew this was a bad idea. He's got it in for you, and he's not going to just drop it, and he knows it grates on my nerves."

"Then don't let it, Damon."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Be better than that."

He nodded, and seemed a little calmer, but she could tell he was still disgruntled.

Oh well, at least the sex would be good later.

The order she and Damon had picked up didn't last long. The other's had decided to have another party, and the place was packed by the time they returned. She opted out of using whatever was in the package this time, but she saw Stefan take some, and watched as he passed a plate of it to Katherine, and showed her how to snort it.

Something in Elena's gut told her it wasn't right, but she let it go. It was Katherine's choice.

She looked around for Damon, but he'd disappeared a while ago. Maybe he'd gone back up to the room. She considered that, and it seemed possible.

Well he was there. And he was a mess. When she walked in, the room was torn apart, Damon on his knees in the middle of the floor, his shirt was gone and she noticed blood coming from his stomache, and one of his arms.

"What the hell!?" She rushed over to him, hitting her own knees in front of him. Thats when she noticed the knife on the floor next to them.

"Damon?" His eyes were a little unfocused, but found her nonetheless. "Babe, what happened?"

"Sin must be punished." He said tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, grabbing his face.

"When you...you have to ...punish..." His eyes fluttered a little and he sagged his weight ontop of her.

"Whoa, Damon, babe come on." She shook him a little and his eyes opened.

He must be drunk, or really taking a hit off that powder, she decided.

Slowly, she helped him up, and thankfully, he was able to half way stand. She half dragged him to the bathroom, and dropped him, none to gracefully onto the shower floor. Then reached over and turned on the cold water.

He began sobering up after a moment, and for some reason, tears filled her eyes.

She noticed when his gaze met her's unhazed, and could tell when the realization dawned on his face.

She sat up and turned off the water. He looked up at her, apologies in his eyes.

She sighed, closing her own, "When does it end, Damon?"

He looked away from her and she nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

She had no desire to return to the party, not tonight. Her head was already pounding, and she just felt sick. Quickly she changed and climbed into bed. She heard Damon come in minutes later, heard him open the dresser drawer for his own clothes, and a moment later, he had joined her.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Elena." He finally whispered, and she rolled over to look at him.

"You cut yourself." she said simily.

He sighed, "Flashbacks."

"I know."

It was quiet again.

"I'm sorry," he said, not meeting her eyes.

Sighing again, she moved into his arms.

"Don't be. But something has got to happen, babe. This just isn't making sense anymore."

He nodded, kissing her head. "Okay."

She left it there for the night, knowing they could worry all day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke up with the worse headache she'd ever had. She noticed Stefan lying in the bed next to her, and shook him lightly.

Thankfully, he wasn't hard to wake up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, blinking.

"Hangover, I think. Got any pain relief medicine?"

He nodded, then rolled over to the night stand. He dug in the drawer for a moment, then pulled out two white pills, and handed her the glass of water next to him.

"These should help," He said, letting her swallow the pills before setting the water back.

"Thanks," she sighed, snuggling back into his arms.

"So how was last night?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"God, you were amazing, I mean it was a little rough at first, but after those few thrust it was just-"

He laughed, "I meant with the stuff Damon brought."

She smiled, "It was definately a weird feeling. But not in a bad way. Though I'm not sure if this headache is worth it."

He smirked, "One step at a time."

**Review :)**


	13. Questions

Okay, sorry, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm also writing another story I'm trying to get to. I'll try and keep the updates coming quick though :) Let me know whatcha think!

Over the next month, Damon noticed a change in his girlfriend. Elena was doing little, other than going to work and coming home, when usually she was all up for a party, or getting out of the house. He couldn't explain how she was different, he just knew she was. She was more drawn in, and seemed to have a lot on her mind. Even when he was holding her, it was as if she were only halfway there. And it didn't matter if they were talking, playing, fucking, or just chilling out, she held the same interest.

At first this didn't bother him. Maybe she was just having a rough week, but it had began to drag on and he was getting a little worried. Then there was Katherine. That first night was all it took. In a way, she reminded him of the way Elena was before, after she'd first moved in to the house. Gone was the shy, timidness, and a shiny seductress was in her place. Stefan seemed happy with her, and he had a feeling something had gone on with her, Stefan, and Mason a few times. He wondered occasionally if Elena's reason of worring was in fact, reasonable, but decided to drop it. At least until Katherine had came on to _him_! He'd actually almost mistaked her for Elena again, but caught her last minute.

He'd decided to talk to Elena then, seeing if maybe it was time for Katherine to go home, but she'd just shrugged, as if she didn't care either way. That had been a week ago, and Elena was still in robot mode. But he planned on figuring out what was wrong, tonight.

Elena got off work early. Damon had called, something important that she needed to come home for. It was a surprise when she walked in to find him dressed in a suit, holding out a little red dress to her.

"Get dressed," he commanded, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Please." He added, and she took the hanger from him.

An hour later he was pulling them into the parking lot of some fancy restaurant.

"Damon, why are we here?"

"I wanted to take you out," he answered simply, then got out, walked around the car, and opened her door.

"Okay, but this place is really nice," she said hesitantly, causing him to chuckle.

"I know, it's fine babe, now come on."

They walked inside and the hostess gave them a booth seat, next to the window. Elena looked out of it, seeing that the sun had set among the city's skyline. It truely was beautiful.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"You just seemed like you could use some time away from everything," he answered honestly.

She exhaled, looking down. So apparently her feeble attempts at acting normal had failed.

"Gonna tell me whats been going on with you?" Damon asked, lowering his voice, leaning slightly toward her.

"I don't know. Nothing really, I'm just...I can't explain it. I don't really feel good. And not just physically. Just this...I'm not so sure it feels right anymore."

His eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean."

She sighed, "I mean, this has all worked, so far. The house, everyone there, working, partying, spending, and dealing...but it's a rut, Damon. I mean, when does it end? We can't still be doing this ten-fifteen years from now. What about life, and family, and the white pickett fence and all that? We've been acting like we'll live forever, but that's not true. And maybe we're wasting our time with all of this..."

She refused to meet his gaze and for the moment, Damon was glad. It's not like he hadn't thought these things before, breifly, and sparingly, but it didn't matter. They were happy, right?

"What changed?" He finally asked.

"I don't know, babe. Maybe it was just seeing Kat fall into all of this. She's so young, and I couldn't understand why I felt like I was failing her by letting her do all of this. I guess I finally realized that it was because I thought she was better than this. But aren't we too? It just never felt wrong before this. It was just new and exciting at first, then it became habit, and I never really stopped to look at it."

Damon noticed her hands were balled together into a tight fist. She was scared, he realized. Afraid of telling him this. He reached over, and took her hands in his. He waited until she looked up at him.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked slowly.

She shook her head, "I can't ask you to do anything. This is who you are, Damon, what you were doing long before I showed up. I don't know. The others seem fine with it, I'll probably get over this moralistic cloud," she smiled a little, "It's just gonna take some time to look at this the same way."

They continued to talk as the waiter brought them their drinks, then their food. Damon was glad he'd decided to do this. Because once he got Elena talking, everything came out, and he could tell she was visibly relaxing, having got some things off her chest. They were just finishing desert when his telephone rang.

"Stefan?" He answered, seeing the caller I.D.

Elena watched as Damon's face froze.

"When?" He asked, and she could hear the younger Salvatore hurring to explain.

"We're on our way." He stated, ending the call.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked immediately.

He deliberated before answering, "Katherine. She's in the hospital."

**Review!**


	14. Jenna

**Longer chapter! **

It took everything in Jenna not to speed on her way to the airport. Kat hadn't called her once in the past to weeks, and even when she had, something had sounded different. The phone had rang, a strange number on the I.D, and she'd prayed it was her niece. She never could have guessed it would be a hospital in Chicago saying they were holding Katherine for a drug overdose.

"Oh, baby, please be okay," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Two hours later, the cab had dropped her off at the hospital, and she rushed inside. She went up to the front desk, asking for Katherine's room. Unfortunately, the nurse told her they weren't allowing visitors in yet, but gave her a paper to fill out Katherine's information, and told her she would be notified as soon as they were clear.

Jenna sighed, heading for the waiting area, which was nearly full. Well it was a big city, so maybe she shouldn't be surprised. She sighed, taking a seat, but when she looked up, shock hit her, Katherine was standing next to the entrance, talking to a dark haired guy, who could probably be a model.

"What the hell?" She called, walking over to her. She grabbed her arm.

"What is going on?" She demanded, and Katherine looked at her confused. Something was off in her nieces face, though she couldn't quite explain it.

Katherine tried to pull her arm away, but Jenna tightened her grip, "Talk to me. Why did they call me about you?"

"Who the hell are you?" The girl demanded, and the man she was standing with grabbed Jenna's shoulder.

"You really need to let her go," he practically growled, and Jenna dropped her hand.

"Kat...," she was at lost for words as the guy pulled her niece to him.

"Kat? As in Katherine?" The girl asked.

Jenna nodded.

"Oh, hell, your'e her aunt aren't you? Jenna? I'm Elena." The girl explained.

"Yes, I am, wait, you're Elena? But you...wow."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, Kat and I favor a lot, I know."

"So can you tell me what's going on?" Jenna asked, "They told me Katherine was in here from an overdose on Cocaine. But Kat doesn't even drink, let alone touch that stuff."

A man standing next to them with sandy brown hair scoffed.

"Shut up, Mason." The dark-haired man warned.

"Damon, it's fine." Elena put her arm on his shoulder.

"Well..." Jenna asked.

Elena sighed, "It's my fault...I- I didn't stop her."

"So it's true?" Jenna asked, surprised, but she knew how peer pressure could affect teenagers.

Elena nodded, "I didn't know she was doing that much...I'm sorry."

Jenna just sighed, "I should have made her come home."

Another guy spoke up then, "It was her choice to make, yeah, this is bad, but you can't just keep her holed up."

"This isn't your concern," Jenna spat back, getting a little angry. She'd raised Kat since birth practically, who were these people to act like they knew her little girl.

"I'm just saying, you can't expect her to be perfect. No one can live like that."

"Stefan, enough." The man, Damon, told him. The younger of the two looked like he wanted to say something else, but shut his mouth. A petite blond standing next to him, rubbed his shoulder.

"So what else have you been letting her do?" She asked Elena, turning back to face the girl.

"I...I don't know what all she's done. I'm not her parent. I don't tell her what to do, or what not to do."

Jenna scoffed, "Yeah, it must be hard to tell her no when you're probably doing it yourself. But she was your responsibility the moment you let her come home with you."

Elena refused to meet her eyes. "I know."

"Do you? Because you've done a hell of a job! She's in the hospital! For overdosing on drugs! Katherine is a good kid, this isn't her. And she wouldn't have thought twice about all of this if she hadn't come looking for you."

Tears were in Elena's eyes now, but she didn't care. Katherine was in danger because of this girl, and Jenna wasn't going to take that lightly.

"She's done with you." Jenna informed her, "I'm taking her home."

"You can't," The boy, Stefan, spoke again.

"I'm her legal guardian, she's sixteen, I sure as hell can."

He looked lost, glancing at Damon, then back to her.

"Just let it go," Elena told him. He muttered something that sounded pretty vulgar and stormed past them, heading down the hall.

The blond sighed, "I'll go after him."

Elena nodded, "Thanks, Caroline."

They all waited, Caroline eventually showed up, with Stefan, who sank down into a seat and stayed there quietly. Elena's head was whirling. Katherine was about to be gone. She'd blew it, she'd let down the only blood relative she'd actually come to care about, to love. Katherine's aunt was right, this was all her fault. Damon was rubbing circles on her back, throwing death glares at Jenna.

Finally, the nurse came in. "You can see her now, room 364B," she informed them.

Jenna immediately jumped up, as did Elena. The two stared at each other.

"You're taking her home, at least let me say goodbye." She told the older woman, who hesitated before sighing.

"Fine, but be quick, I want to see my niece."

Elena nodded, then started down the hall.

The room was easy enough to find, and quietly, she opened the door. Katherine was still laying on the bed, looking almost normal, maybe a little pale, and had an IV in her arm.

"Hey," Elena smiled at her.

Kat hung her head, "I'm sorry, Elena."

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been watching you for weeks, Kat. I should have known better than letting it get this far."

Kat shrugged, "I could have stopped."

Elena sighed, "Jenna's here."

Katherine's eyes widened.

"The hospital called her, as your legal guardian." Elena explained.

"Damn it." Kat grumbled, and Elena laughed a little.

"She doesn't like me very much, hell, right now, I don't like me very much."

"Not your fault," Katherine argued.

Elena just shrugged. "She says it is, I kind of agree with her. Anyway, she wants to take you back with her, and I'm not so sure it's a choice."

Katherine sighed, "I don't want to go back."

"I know. But it might be best, Kat." The younger girl almost looked hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you around," Elena added, quickly, "Believe me, I do, I just think it might be better for you to go back to Mystic Falls. To go back home."

"To what?" Kat asked, "My same boring life that I hate? To the small town parades and high school? I finally feel free, Elena. I don't want to go back there."

"Katherine, you have a good life. I know I scoffed at it at first, but you really don't know how lucky you are," she took her sister's hand. "Don't fall into this lifestyle, Kat. Be better than this, better than me. It's not to late for you."

Katherine sighed, "It's not to late for you either, Elena."

* * *

**How will everyone handle Katherine leaving? What will Elena decide to do with her life now? What if Katherine makes her an offer that's too good to pass up? What if Damon does something that almost goes to far? Keep reading and review!**


	15. Feeling Again

**Okay I am verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry sorry about the long major over due update! I just moved out of state, got married, and I don't have WiFi yet so I've been out of internet :/ But I'm back now, hopefully, lol, and to make it up I will post as many chapters as I can asap! Thanks for those who are still sticking with this story :)**

Damon only had to walk through the front door to know that nothing had changed. As it had been the same the past few days. Sure there was a regular noise of conversation, television, ect, but there was also a settled cloud he couldn't shake. It had been three days since Katherine's departure, her things packed and her room left empty. He'd found Elena in there the night before, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her shell had only grown thicker since the younger Petrova had left, and he worried for her. But not as much as he worried about Stefan. He was beginning to believe that his little brother really had fallen for the girl over the weeks she'd been in his bed. The day Kat left, the two had held each other like the world was ending. Then she was gone, and neither Stefan nor Elena had said much since.

Damon shook his head, surely this would all pass over sonn. He walked pass Caroline who was fixing some kind of flower arrangement on the mantle and continued up the stairs. elena was in their room, asleep on the bed. It was early for sleep, only seven or eight, but he figured she could use sat down next to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed her make up was a little smudged and that the skin around her eyes was swollen. She'd been crying, again. Damon sighed. He hated that he couldn't make her happy. The past two nights, they had layed there for hours, and she'd been fine, only until she'd thought her was asleep; then the tears come. He had the feeling he wouldn't be able to just kiss them away this time. He pulled the blanket up a little furtehr, covering her shoulders. He could have killed Katherine's aunt that day in the hospital. She had no right to come in throwing accusations, making Elena cry. He shook his head, forcing control on his anger. It was over now. Katherine was gone and things would eventually go back to normal. It was only a matter of time.

Another knock on the door. "Kat, please, you need to come eat; Jenna's getting mad." Jeremy called to his sister. Katherine groaned into her pillow before shouting back. "Jenna can get over it. I'm not coming down!" She could almost hear her brother sigh before walking away. Three days. Three long, torturing days since her aunt had dragged her from the hospital, away from Chicago and the life she'd barely gotten the chance to live there. And she hated her for it. Hated her for making her leave. And she'd done everything to show it. She could hear footsteps on the stairs again. "Katherine, unlock your door." Jenna demanded. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Why should I?" Jenna growled, "Because you sure as hell can't stay in your room forever, little girl!"

"I sure as hell can!" Katherine yelled back.

"Katherine! I know you're pissed, okay, but you have to let this go. They were no good for you! Do you really want to end up like that!?"

Katherine jumped off her bed and opened the door, meeting Jenna's shocked face.

"Like what?" She demanded,

"Fun? Relaxed? Actually enjoying myself? God, Jenna! You don't know them. I know I made some bad choices, I'm not that naieve, but they were my choices. Elena didn't even want me to do the drugs, but you'd judge her for it anyway. And the whole time was there I only saw her use twice. She's not as bad as you fucking make her out to be! None of them are! But they're different than you, so that makes you better than them? Caroline is a year away from a bachelor's degree in fashion. Klaus and Kol are architects, and Damon is the Associate Director for his business. The aren't just a group of bums for you to trash talk!"

Then before Jenna could say a thing, Kat slammed the door shut between them.

An hour had passed since her niece's outburst and Jenna was still feeling lost. This was a Katherine she wasn't sure she couldn't was right in making her come back, wasn't she?

Of course she was! Katherine didn't need to be around all that. Not to mention the attitude and the language she'd picked up since she'd been there. She sighed for the millionth time. What was she going to do? The phone on the counter rang. Jenna jumped at the noise before moving to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jenna? Is Kat around? I just got back from my dad's and she isn't answering her cell."

The voice of Katherine's best friend, Bonnie Bennett, spilled out from the speaker.

"Bonnie, Hi. Yeah, Katherine's here. But she's grounded at the moment, so I have her phone."

"Aw, that sucks, I was wanting to see her! What is she doing time for now?"

Jenna smiled at the sweet girl. These were the kind of friends Kat needed to spend time with.

"Well I might consider an extended liberty for you, Bon. I'll take the phone to Katherine and let her fill you in."

"Alright, Thanks Jenna!"

Katherine clicked the phone off. Her aunt had surprised her with it, but then it had been Bonnie, and her aunt loved the dark skinned girl. She'd spend two hours on the phone, giving Bonnie the highlight of her summer. She told her everything, from finding her sister, to Damon kissing her, to shopping and Silas. She told her about the drugs and the drinking, and all the parties. And she'd told her about Stefan. The hours they'd shared, the flirting, the dates, the dancing, the sex. Just thinking about it had brought tears to her eyes. Bonnie had, of course, been the comforting friend, telling her it would all work out.

Kat sighed, standing to take the phone back downstairs. The she stopped as realization dawned on her. She had a phone, and a few more calls to make.

Elena had just gotten out of the shower when her phone began to buzz. It was a strange number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Elena! It's me!"

She sat on the bed, "Katherine?!"

"Yeah, I finally scored a phone."

"That's great! How are you holding up?" Elena asked.

"Uh, grounded for life, lots of headaches, and going out of my fucking mind, to be honest."

Elena tried not to flinch at Kat's harsh tones.

"I miss you guys, though." Her voice had grown sad.

"We miss you too, Kat." Elena assured her.

"Come get me then," Kat begged.

Elena sighed, "I wish I could Kat, but your aunt was right. You need to be where you are. Not here, not around all this." She could hear the music cranking up downstairs, almost seconding her words.

"But I love it there," Kat insisted, "It's so boring and quiet here."

I'd kill for some quiet, Elena thought, but outloud she said, "I know babe, but school will be starting soon. Things will pick up. Besides things here aren't so great either.

Kat sighed this time. "Then you can come down here, with me. Damon would follow you, then Stefan would come, and it would all-"

"Kat," Elena interupted with a little laugh, "Do you really think Jenna's dying to let us stay in the guest bedroom there? Come on now...and we have our lives here. Yours is there."

"I know, I just miss you." Kat exhaled, "And if I get Jenna to agree, could you maybe come visit for a while?"

Elena could harldy stand the hope in her sister's voice. She'd been so afraid that she'd lost her for good. That Kat would come to hate her, but apparently not. And things weren't exactly improving here. More drugs, more beer, more parties full of sex and sweat and music. Maybe it was her turn to take a break. But this was still her life, her family. She couldn't just walk away.

"I don't know, Kat, maybe. But lets let things calm down first. Then we can talk about visiting. Let Jenna calm down, stick to a schedule, get things on track. Then we'll try to set up some times I can go down there, and maybe Stefan too."

Katherine agreed reluctantly, but promised to still run it by Jenna. They talked for a while longer, then Kat got off to call Stefan before her aunt came after the phone.

Elena layed back on the bed, thinking. Katherine's offer was very tempting. Getting out of the city for a while, off to a quiet little town where nothing bad ever happened, where she could see her sister, and meet her brother. Maybe she would even like it there. She could visit for a few months, maybe get a job in town, like at a diner or that grill Kat was talking about.

She thought about feilds and green grass stretching out. Trees everywhere and a peaceful community where people actually knew her name as she walked down the street. It was very tempting, indeed. But there were a few good solid reasons that that life would never be hers. Most of which were downstairs, having the time of their lives.

The bedroom door opened and the most important reason walked in. "Now this is a sight I could get use to coming home to," he smirked at her.

Elena half smiled, remembering that she'd yet to put on clothes and a slight towel was all that was covering most of her neccesities.

"Damon." she murmmered. No matter, she couldn't leave him. He deserved that much.

Elena stood then, meeting Damon's gaze before allowing the towel to fall. He'd never get tired of this sight. He noticed a flicker of something in her eyes as she slowly stalked toward him. Her hips swayed and her cheeks were flushed. Finally she stood before him, her hair a sexy mess of damp curls, her eyes wide and demanding. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"You feeling better?"

She nodded. "Katherine called, we talked for a while."

His eyes almost closed as she ran her hand down him. It seemed like forever since she'd touched him, and compared to their usual amounts of intercourse, maybe it had been. Being upset about Katherine didn't exactly leave her in the mood.

"Thats-good." He stated, and she dismissed it.

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry. I know it's been weird lately and all of this with my sister had me questioning some things, but never my feelings for you."

Damon sighed, "I know, Elena, and it's okay," he told her, but her eyes hardened.

"No, it isn't. This is bad, Damon. And illegal. Childish and wrong. We've all known this, just never cared. But I do. Katherine falling into all this wasn't right. This isn't right. But it's a part of how things are here, how we are, and maybe that can't change."

"Elena," Damon tried to interupt only to be silenced by her raised finger on his lips.

"I'm not finished." She took a breath. "I can't ask you to change, that's not my right. But I've felt confused and strange these past few weeks because this wasn't working for me anymore. I'm done with it, Damon. The drugs and the hard drinking, it doesn't make me feel good anymore."

She began to unbutton his shirt. "All I feel is a numbing coldness. And I'm sick of it." She slid the fabric off of his shoulders. "Everything is backwards now, and you are the only thing I'm sure of, Damon. I want to feel alive, again," She moved closer, planting a trail of kisses up his neck.

"And you're the only thing that always makes me feel that way."

She pulled back to stare at his face, his blue eyes shining.

"Just tell me what I need to do, Elena." He pleaded, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Make me feel again."

She pulled him to her with more force that he'd been expecting, and his control slipped, arms sliding, and pulling, hands grabbing, lips hot and begging. He couldn't deny this woman anything, but as she dug her nails into his scalp, grasped his hair, and pressed herself hard against him, he refused to completely give in to what she seeked. This couldn't be just enough hard and quick fuck. If she wasnted to feel, he was going to do it right.

He walked her to the bed's edge, where she sat to attack the button and zipper of his jeans. He allowed her time to pull them down, along with his underwear before pushing her back t olay on the bed. He covered her body with his own, kissing every bit of skin his mouth could reach as he kicked the rest of his clothes away. Elena moaned as his mouth moved to her breast. He nipped and teased down her stomache and up agian. She pulled his face back to hers and he kissed her, long and slow, but firmly. She moved beneath him and he pulled away enough to see her face.

"I love you Elena, so fucking much." He told her, then entered her in a slow thrust. Her eyes closed as he filled her inch by inch. He didn't quicken the pace or increase the friction to help them build up to thier releases. No, he would make this last. He kep a lazy stride that Elena easily matched. The urgency had left her and she was just letting him love her. And for the first time in a while, she was really there, not distanted off in a place too far for him to reach. Hours passed befroe they finished, tumbling over the edge of pleasure togheter. Then they laid there, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"I love you," She mumbled sleepily against him. Damon kissed her forehead. They would be okay.


	16. The visit

**Still making it up to you guys! Lol. Please Review!**

"It's been a month, Ric...she goes back to school in a few weeks, but I don't know what to do." Jenna wiped a tear from her cheek, holding the glass of wine in her hand a little too tightly.

"It'll be okay, Jenna. Kat's a good kid, she'll straighten out."

He placed his hand on her knee and she sighed, sinking back further into her seat on the couch.

"Will she though?" she wondered aloud, "I've never seen her like this. Not even when her mom left. She wont listen to anything I say, she's been sneaking out, I've smelled week in her room, alcohol on her breath, and if she was in school, she'd probably be skipping class by now!"

Ric considered this, "Have you tried talking to the sister?"

Jenna scoffed, "Please, that's where it all started! I have nothing to say to that girl."

"But, she was there when this started, Jenna. Maybe she can help...talk to Katherine, or something."

"I don't know. I doubt she would. And, I want to give Kat more time first. Part of me still hopes that this is just a rebellious phase that she can pull through."

Ric shrugged, "Maybe...maybe not."

Elena had to admit that things had gotten a little better. She no longer felt as though she were drowning. After that night with Damon, everything eased out, though she had still yet to party with the others or intake anything Silas had supplied. She felt better, but her thoughts continued to roll back to her sister.

She hadn't spoken to Katherine in a while. She'd called once more, after the first time, from a friends phone, and said things were a little better, but still sucked. She wanted Elena to visit soon, but the older girl hadn't yet made a decision. She just wanted to put it aside for now, let time dictate that choice. Because, unfortunately, while she was beginning to get her barings, Damon seemed to be losing his. He was stressed, and a lot bitchier than normal. Not that she didn't know the reason.

A letter had arrived the week before, from his father, Guissepe Salvatore had requested that his sons meet him for lunch on the following weekend. Stefan had wanted to go and Damon had said "Hell No". The brothers had a massive blow out, which seemed to bring up everything. Ending in punches as Stefan blamed Damon for letting Katherine leave. Fortunately, the others had pulled them apart and things had simmered down, but the air between the two was still tense.

Stefan had gone that weekend, to meet with their father, and Damon hadn't brought it up since. Elena had wanted to ask Stefan what the man had wanted, but knew it would be better to keep her mouth shut. Especially since Damon got edgy any time the subject was brought up. Though she often wondered if Damon wanted to ask Stefan about it, too. If so, he never did, choosing instead to just ignore his brother all together. She wished they could talk it out, but she also knew that when it came to the preacher, Damon could be anything but rational.

She sighed, once again locking the door to the cafe, glad it was a week day so she could close early. The walk home was always longer now, without Kat keeping her company. She really did want to go see her, but Jenna would of course through a fit, and who would blame her? Letting some time pass seemed like the best option right now. She had reached the path to the house and was surprised to hear raised voices.

She began to jog and view became clearer. Everyone who was at home seemed to be outside. Tyler had a hand on Stefan's shoulder, as if restraining him. Across from them was an older man. "What's going on?" She called as she came up to the scene. Everyone, even the stranger, turned to look at her. Shock found her when she met the man's eyes. They were a unique shade of blue that was all too familiar to her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her voice lowering, thanking God that Damon was making a run at the moment. That encounter would have been nasty.

"And you are?" The man asked. She narrowed her eyes. He was seriously demanding to know who she was? She was the one that lived here! His brow raised as he took in her face.

"Elena, I presume then? Yes, Stefan told me about you...Damon's whore."

Her mouth fell open, but Stefan was quicker to speak.

"Father, just leave." He demanded.

He ignored this, focusing on Elena. "So tell me, where is my eldest? No one here seems to know. He motioned to Tyler and Stefan, Then Rebecka and Elijah, standing on the porch.

"He's busy," she contorted, "What does it matter to you?"

Guissepe shrugged, "He and I have a matter of business to discuss."

Elena felt her eyes roll, "Well I doubt he has much to say to you."

The older man smirked, in a very Damon-like way.

"Oh I beg to differ. Now, where is he? I have no patience for this."

Elena glaced over at Stefan who just shook his head as he glared at his father.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" She asked, turning back to Guissepe, "Haven't you done enough?"

He blinked at her. "On the contrary, sweetheart, my dealings with my son are far from over."

She couldn't help but get pissed at his smug grin.

"You know, it would only take one call to the police to have you arrested for trespassing, and one statement from your sons to spend a lifetime in prison." She hissed.

"Oh, go ahead," Guissepe told her, "I'm sure police involvement wouldn't be a problem for anyone here. Nothing illegal in the house? No alchohol on the breath of minors? Or what about the younger girl? Katherine, wasn't it Stefan? You said her aunt took her home after a drug overdose...Hmm, I'm sure Jenna would agree that none of you should be looked into." His face turned to one of malice as he took a few steps closer to her.

"So go on, my dear, pull that trigger...just be sure of who it is you're aiming at."

A chill ran down her back, but she refused to stand down.

But the turning of wheels on the driveway claimed everyone's attention. She groaned when she saw the blue camero.

Seconds later, it was parked and Damon stepped out looking livid. Guisseppe, on the other hand, seemed pleased.

"Ah, Damon, we've been waiting for you."

In a few short strides, Damon was stepping in front of Elena, starring into his father's face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" He spat.

"I came to talk to you," Guissepe answered, hardly bothered, "Nice place you have here, such lovely...roomates." He added, his eyes dropping to Elena.

Damon stepped closer, putting them toe-to-toe. "Leave them out of this, and skip the idle chit chat. What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Guissepe assured him.

"It's been five years, If I had anything to say to you, I would have done it by now."

"Do not despise meager beginnings, Son. And believe me, you want to listen."

Damon glanced around, taking notice of the audience.

"Go inside," he demanded, and Elijah immediately nodded, leading Rebecka away. Tyler followed them, as this was a family matter.

Stefan seemed hesitant, looking between his father and brother. "Damon..."he cautioned.

"Get Elena and go in the house, Stefan. This is between us." He glared at their father.

Stefan sighed, then began to do as Damon said, but Elena was less willing to comply.

"No. Damon I can't just-"

"Go, Elena!" Her lover ordered, and the coldness of his tone frightened her.

"But..." she stopped as he met her gaze, sighing.

"Elena...please." She nodded. He was right, of course. This was between him and his father.

Stefan took hold of her arm and she let him lead her to the doorway. She went in, but stayed next to the frame, keeping all of the Salvatore's in her view. She had to make sure Damon would be safe.

Damon turned back to his father, who was starring at him amused.

"What?" He snapped, and Guisseppe smiled, "Oh, just noticing that you still have that temper."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't thou notice the speck in thy brother's eye before removing the log in your own, Father. Just tell me what you came here to say."

The man raised his brow, impressed. "Well I wouldn't have had to come if you'd accepted my invitation to lunch."

The younger blue eyes narrowed and his father shrugged, then sighed. "It's your mother, Damon. She's dead."

Damon took a moment to process that. "How?" He finally asked, as his mother had still been young.

"Cancer. you'd have known if you'd stuck around...she called for you boys, all the time. Imagine the stress that put on her."

"No," Damon stated firmly, "You will not come in and turn that on us. Now, did you make a house call just for that?"

Guisseppe smirked. "I thought you would want to know. But however, there is a matter of business that needs discussing."

Damon's eyebrow raised.

"You're mother inherited millions from your grandfather when he passed. The money was locked into an account that we had access to. However, before she died, your mother willed the accounts remains to you and your brother."

He pulled a yellow envelope out of his jacket. "This is all the account information. Stefan isn't twenty-one yet, so his name doesn't matter. However, you will need to sign this."

Damon took the envelope, removing the paper inside. After a quick glance over, his eyes widened.

"This is a statement allowing you to wire all of the money." He looked up at his father.

"That is correct." Guisseppe nodded.

"Why in the hell would hand over the money our mother left us, to you especially?" Damon asked bewildered, and his father considered.

"Well, because if you don't, your life could take a very tragic turn."

Damon's eyes hardened. "Are you threating me?"

"Oh, Damon...you still have much to learn. Threat is such a strong word. I prefer motivating. You see, I've done my research, and thanks to my little chat with Stefan, I've managed to put all the pieces together. I could bring your world down, little boy, with a few simple phone calls. The DA is in my prayer group, the cities councel comittie is on my speed dial, and I have a few officer friends that still come over after church on Sunday for lunch. One word, Damon, and this place will be crawling. And don't pretend like you have nothing to hide. This has been the cities party house for years. So you don't have to sign, but it would be in your better interest."

Damon could believe what he was hearing. After all this time, his father was still marching in, taking over things.

"So you thought you could scare me into signing?" He scoffed. "Go ahead, Dad. Call them, Let them search everything. It'll give me plenty of time to talk to them, it's a big house after all, and I have plenty of stories about their church buddy to share."

Guisseppe's gaze hardened. "Whose story is more likely though, Damon? The preacher's or the junkie's? One look in your system and you have a free ticket into prison. Not to mention the influence you've had on all of these teenagers...and what would happen with half of you in jail? Your home would be lost, and I hear your dealer has a thing for your pretty little girlfriend. Maybe he can keep her company, after all, if she's with you, she can't have very high standards."

Even Elena, who was listening intently at the door wasn't able to move fast enough to stop the blow Damon implanted on his father's face. Stefan followed quickly behind her though, as Damon and Guisseppe fell to the ground.

The two were able to pull Damon off, but he put up quite the struggle. Tyler ran out to the porch, offering help. "No, it's fine." Stefan called, as he moved to better restrain his brother.

Guisseppe stood, wiping some stray blood from his mouth.

"Wrong move, Damon." Then he swung before Stefan could react.

Elena screamed as his fist hit Damon's cheek, causing him to stagger.

Now it was Stefan restraining his father as Damon stumbled.

"I've blackened you're eyes before, Son, I can do it again." He threatened, not bothering to struggle against Stefan too much.

Damon's eyes set on his. "I am NOT ten years old anymore, father! You are done threatening me."

He pulled Stefan out of the way as he stood face to face with the man he so hated.

"Oh, Damon. I've only just begun. You will sign that paper. If not, I will add harrassment to the list of complaints, not to mention stagatory rape. Elena was under eighteen when you first touched her, wasn't she? And I know Stefan had the Katherine girl. Hmm, two accounts of it then. Do you want to see your brother in jail too, Damon?"

"You leave him out of this!" Damon demanded.

"I will as long as you sign."Guisseppe offered.

Damon was a second away from throwing another punch, and his father could tell.

"You never did learn to control that temper. You can feel it now, can't you, Son. That anger. It comes so easily, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" The younger Salvatore yelled.

"Why? Afraid I'm right? I know you, Damon. Probably better than anyone. It's because we are the same, you and I..."

"No...I am not you. You know nothing about me!" Damon defended.

"Really? You've never had the urge to let loose on something. Get out that pent up rage? I know I did. Don't you remember, Damon? Remember what would happen when you'd make me upset? You're scared, because you understand that now."

"No..." Damon argued, but Guisseppe could see the doubt growing. This made him smile.

"No? Alright, then how did those marks get on Elena's arms?"

Everyone looked over at her, and Elena blushed. After Damon's fight with Stefan a few days ago, he'd come to her. The night had resulted in rougher than usual sex, and the bruises still colored her skin.

Damon's eyes darkened. "Go to hell."

"So you're saying I'm wrong? That isn't your handy work? Hmm. Even the mark on her neck? But that's more than a bruise, isn't it? Tell me, how hard does one have to bite to draw blood?"

Damon was silent. That worried Elena more than if he'd thrown another punch.

Guisseppe chuckled. "Simmer down, Son. It was just an observation...Now, I'll leave that with you," he motioned to the envelope Damon had dropped to the ground, "And I'll be in touch in the next few days. Have it signed, Damon, or I'll have the police over here to turn your life to ruins. Be smart."

With that he strode back to his car, not turning back once as he got in and drove away.

"Son of a bitch," Stefan mumbled as his car disappeared, then turned to his brother. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Damon stated, turning toward the house.

"I'm sorry," Stefan called, and Damon stopped. "I didn't mean to tell him so much. He'd convinced me that he'd changed. That he was sorry and just wanted a fresh start. I swear, Damon..I didn't-"

"I know, brother," Damon, interupted, putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "It's fine, really. What's done is done. I'll deal with this."

Stefan nodded, "Alright."

Damon glanced over at Elena as they headed inside, but she noticed that his gaze dropped just as she met it. She'd bet he was no where near as calm as he was pretending to be.

**Woo Drama to ensue!**


	17. Too Far

**Thank you guys for the reviews! There will probably be mispellings a lot because my computer doesn't have an auto correct option on this program, so sorry in advance lol. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon :) Keep reviewing please, it's great motovation!**

**P.S Warning: Lots of language in this chapter.**

As the hours passed, more of the house's residents returned home, and the days events were put to rest. No one bothered to repeat it, probably knowing the sensitivity of the subject well by now. Elena kept an eye on Damon. He was distancing himself from the others, and drinking a lot more than usual. Eventually he pulled away from the group and slipped upstairs. She followed him shortly.

As she pulled open the door, she saw him sitting on the edge of their bed, twirling his glass of burbon. "You okay?" she asked.

Instead of his usual snarky reply, he just shrugged.

She sighed, walking over to him.

"Are you going to sign the paper?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Elena, I can't."

"I know," She assured him.

"But how can I not sign either, if he holds up on his threat?"

She noticed a spark of something in his features.

"Damon, are you alright? Really?"

He stood, turning to look at her. "How can I be, Elena? This isn't right. Even after half of a fucking decade, he can still roll in and shake everything!" He threw the glass against the wall, and Elena jumped as it shattered. "He knows exactly what to say to get under my skin. He even started threatening Stefan, You! Fuck that! No. He doesn't get to come in and call the shots!"

"So what are you going to do?" She whispered, a little afronted by his anger.

"I dont fucking know!" he began to pace a little, "Hell, I should have seen this! He's never going to quit, Elena. But I'm not a child he can intimidate! Not anymore! This isn't going to be over anytime soon. If I give in now, he'll just know he can win!"

"Damon, if you keep letting him get to you like this, he's already won." She noted, moving to grab his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"I'll fucking kill him, Elena. I swear I will..."

Elena's eyes closed at his words. She shook her head, "God, Damon! Can't you see what he's doing to you?! Already!"

He turned to look at her now. "You can't let him in like this."

"Then tell me what the hell I'm suppose to do, Elena!" He demanded, stepping closer to her.

"I don't know, Damon. But you have to let this rage over him go, its his control over you."

"Let it go?! You did not just fucking say that! Elena, this man ruined my life! I will NOT let him destroy what I have left! It isn't right!"

"I know that! But this isn't about right or wrong, Damon," She pointed out, "This is about your personal revenge against him! I know what he did, but if you keep going like this, your'e going to get hurt! Please, Damon."

"No!" He yelled, "Too many years I let him get away with ruling my life! Not anymore! I will never be at his mercy again, Elena! It isn't a choice, I just can't!"

"There is always a choice!" She argued, "You don't want to go down this road, Damon!"

"I HAVE to!" He raised his voice and she jumped, "He doesn't get to win this time! Whatever I have to do, he can come after me with everything he has. I don't give a fuck! I hate him! I hate him, and I wont be satisfied until he's behind bars or my hands are around his fucking throat!"

Elena scoffed, "God! You're so worried about him "winning"? Your handing over the fucking game, Damon! You think he's losing sleep over you? Hell, no! Wake up! You ARE at his mercy. And you will be as long as you hold on to this!"

"Oh what do you fucking care?" He demanded, advancing on her. "This isn't even about you!"

"No, but it's all about you! And that's what matters?!" She defended.

"And why should it?" He asked, "Why should you give a shit about if I'm in jail or not? You could always go to Silas, you know. He'd want you in a fucking heartbeat, he always has. If I'm so fucked up, why don't you just go?! You'd be better off, anyway!"

"Fuck you, Damon, you don't mean that. That's your father talking through you."

"Oh, you mean, I might actually sound like him? Ha, who do you think you're kidding, Elena? The man fucking raised me! And he's right, I'm his fucking prodigee!"

"No, you are not! Damon, you're better than him. You know that!"

"Fucking lies! LOOK at this, Elena!" He grabbed her arms. "That was all me. Every mark on you, my fault! And I loved it! Now tell me I'm not just as fucked as him! You know you've thought it before!"

"No...Damon, just stop, please!"

"Why? Hitting the truth? God, Elena, do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from losing control?! How many times we'd fight and every part of me is screaming to lay hands on you?!

Because that's how he fucking wants me, and I can't stop that! And I know he hit my mother. That's what's in my fucking blood, Elena! I'm my father's son, he made sure of that!"

Elena shook her head, anger boiling. "Then fucking do it, Damon!

That made him pause, "...What?"

She laughed without humor, "You talk a fucking big talk. If you are so sick and twisted, then do it, hit me! Beat me until I can't breathe! That's what he did to you! Come on, Damon, your'e pissed! If you're so much like him, take it out on me!"

"Elena...I."

"No! This is your fucking choice, Damon. You are your own person. He doesn't define you! But if you are so sure of yourself, then don't just talk, prove it. Show me that you're nothing but a monster that he created! Show me that you feel nothing. That I could walk out the door to Silas and it wouldn't bother you, Fucking show me that you don't love!"

He stood still for a moment, barely even breathing as she ranted.

"You can't!" she exclaimed, "Because you are no-"

"Elena. Stop." He demanded.

"No! I wont! You need to open your fucking eyes, Damon!"

"Elena!"

"What?! It's the truth! If you want me to believe what you're saying, show me the fucking monster, Damon!"

"That's enough!"

"NO! Show me, Fucking do something! I dare you!"

"Just shut up, Elena!"

"Make me, Damon! Because I'm not going to! If you're so big and bad, then hit me! HIT ME!"

She froze, shocked, when his hand actually raised.

She closed her eyes, prepared for the blow. However, it never came. Tentively, she looked up. Damon's hand was still raised, midair, and he was staring at his palm as though he couldn't believe he'd even had the thought. Slowly he closed it into a fist, then brought it down to his side. His eyes finally met hers.

"Elena..."

She nodded, her entire body beginning to shake. "Well...you sure showed me." She said quietly, all the fire gone from her voice. Hard reality set it. Damon had stopped himself, this time. Maybe he was right after all.

"Elena. Fuck. I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't going to-"

"Yes you were." She whispered, "God, Damon...what are we fucking doing?"

She felt the tears in her eyes, and knew that Damon could see them.

"I don't know, Elena..."

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

A second later, she was pulled into Damon's arms and she let lose of all the tears she'd held. She knew things were getting out of hand, things were changing. She clung to him as the pain crippled her, because she knew what she needed to do. This wasn't her fight. Damon had to figure this out on his own, and she refused to cultivate his anger.

He fell back to the bed with her and held her close against him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry, Elena." He murmmered, and she nodded, wishing that that were enough.

Some time later, Damon's breathing evened out, and Elena knew he'd finally drifted to sleep. She laid there another moment. Contemplating her decision. Then she got up and tiptoed over to her closet and began to fill a bag.

Tears leaked down her cheeks as she did so, knowing what this would mean. But this was the right thing to do. She knew it was, but when she turned to look at Damon, one last time, her resolve almost melted. God she loved him...so much it was dangerous. But she couldn't do this for him. It was his fight, his choice. "I love you," she whispered, then quietly snuck out the bedroom door.

Once downstairs, guilt swamped her. She couldn't just leave like this. After everything, he deserved a goodbye. The problem, if she woke him, he'd stop her, she was sure of it. Finally, she grabbed a pen and paper from the dinning room table and decided to leave him one.

Damon,

I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I wish things could be different, but they aren't. This is what we have, and we have to make the best of it. There's more to this than just the current situation, but I had to go. Damon, this is your life, you should be free to live it how you want, not how I want you too, and vice versa. I need to live my life the way I want. And I love you. So much it hurts, but I have to do this. This isn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done. I just have to figure out some things on my own. I hope you understand. Maybe one day, we can find our way back to how we once were, but for now, it has to be this way. I love you, God, I love you. And know that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm going to miss you so much. Get your life figured out, baby. Be who YOU want to be. You are better than you think, and you are strong enough to get through this. Do it for yourself, Damon. Be free. I love you.

All my heart,

Elena.

The tears were threatening to spill again as she wrote him out the best explaination she could, then sighed. This would have to be good enough. She folded it, and was trying to decide the best place to leave it when she heard a noise behind her.

"Elena?"

Caroline came into view through the lamp light in the dinning room.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up. I couldn't sleep either, heard you and Damon yelling earlier, is everything okay?"

Then her eyes actually took in Elena's attire.

"Wait, what's going on?"

Elena sighed, "I-I'm leaving, Care..."

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed, and Elena brought a finger to her lips.

Getting the message, Caroline lowered her voice. "What do you mean leaving? To go where?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know yet, I just have to go, it's too much, Care, all of this. And Damon needs to get himself figured out."

"Tyler told me what happened today," she whispered, "But I didn't know it was that bad."

Elena's eyes closed, "He almost hit me, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widened. "No...Damon wouldn't...not to you..."

"I goaded him," Elena admitted, "But I didn't actually think he'd...it's just this thing with his dad, he's all messed up, not himself, and I...I can't be in the middle. This is Damon's struggle to work out, alone. And I just need some time to figure out things for myself..."

Caroline nodded, but there were tears in her eyes. "You're not coming back, are you?"

Elena sighed, "I don't know, I really don't."

Caroline pulled her best friend into her arms. "I'm going to miss you, Elena...how are we suppose to handle Damon without you?"

Elena pulled back. "I'll miss you too. And don't worry about Damon, he'll be fine, eventually...but, could you give this to him?" She handed Caroline the note.

"I just...I need him to understand."

Caroline nodded, "Of course I will. Just be safe, and call me when you can."

Elena hugged her again, "I will."

She waved goodbye one last time as she made her way through the door with her bag.

While getting into the car she barely used, Elena's phone started to buzz. The number Kat had called from lit the screen.

"Katherine?" she answered.

"Um..no, this is Jenna." The female voice replied.

"Jenna," Elena started.

"Look, I know it's late, but I...I need your help."

"What's going on?" Elena demanded.

It's Katherine. She's going completely off the rails and I have no clue what to do. I don't particularly like you, but right now, you're all I've got, so what can I do? What can I say to her? She's going to ruin her life! She's smoking, drinking, sneaking out. It's getting worse, and no matter what I say, she doesn't stop. Please. If you care about her at all, help me."

Elena sighed. "Honestly Jenna, there is nothing you can do. Kat has to want to stop. Thre is no forcing it. It has to be her choice. But I can help. I have some free time, and if your alright with it, I can come down. I'll talk to her, spend time with her, I'll get her to open her eyes."

"I don't know, Elena. She's in this mess because of you." Jenna reminded her.

"No, she's in this mess because she's young and curious, and I didn't stop her. But I know what the feeling is, Jenna. I've been where she is. I'll make her see. I promise."

"Will I regret this?" Jenna asked after a moment.

"I sincerly hope not," Elena stated.

Jenna sighed, "Okay. You can come. But you come clean, and to help Katherine. She did tell me a lot about you, and I don't think you're a bad person, Elena, it's just that Kat is mine. I love her, I've raised her, and I can't lose her. Not like this."

Elena was nodding, "I know, Jenna. I promise. I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Jenna. I'll be there in the morning."

They said goodbye just as Elena pulled onto the interstate.

She would be fine, she would be good, she'd help her sister. This was the mantra she repeated in her head as she tried to ignore the truth. That she was breaking, even though she was sure this was the right thing to do. Breaking, because every mile that flew under her tires took her further away from her family, her home, and she already knew that her heart was still back in that bed with Damon.


	18. A new day

**The next day! Loved the reviews! I was trying to put up a new chapter for every five reviews, but I owed you guys! Lol. Hope this meets all of your expectations. BTW I'm conflicted between a few paths that this story can take, Ideas are welcome, and credit will be given :) **

The sun had long risen when Elena finally pulled into the address Jenna had texted to her. It was a cute house with a while wrap around porch and trees in the yard. Other houses were scattered about down the street, some with swings, others with white picket fences. She shook her head at the cliche-ness of it all.

She climbed the stairs, bag in hand and upon reaching the top, knocked on the wooden door.

A few moments passed and she heard footsteps. Then the door opened and a younger boy opened it. "Kat?" he looked confused.

"Um, No, I'm Elena...is Jenna here?"

The boy nodded, just as another hand reached around to pull the door open wider. Jenna was there, showered and dressed. "Jeremy, will you please go finish those eggs? I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay!" The boy exclaimed, hurrying out of the way.

"Sorry about that," Jenna opened the door for her.

"Oh, its fine," Elena assured her, pulling her bag through the door. This was it.

Jenna was once again shocked at the resemblance between this girl and her niece. No wonder poor Jeremy was confused. She wondered if she should introduce them. Jeremy was Elena's brother after all. Contemplating this, she decided it was better to wait. She watched as Elena took in the house with a sad smile on her lips.

"Are you hungry? We're making breakfast now." Jenna offered, and Elena shook her head. Jenna couldn't know that the smell of eggs in the morning was already making her miss Caroline.

"No, I'm okay, but thank you. Is Katherine here?"

Jenna nodded, "In her room. Maybe you can get her to come out. Here, follow me, I'll show you where the spare is, and you can put your things down."

"Thanks."

It didn't take long to get upstairs and to the room. Jenna had to admit, Elena was acting different this time around. More polite, almost quite and self contained.

They walked down the hall to Katherine's door. She knocked.

"Kat?"

"What do you want now?" A voice called back.

Jenna was about to answer when Elena stepped in, "You know, if you're rude, Jenna just might have second thoughts about letting me stay here."

It was quiet for a second, then, "ELENA?!"

The door flew open and Katherine appeared, still in pajama shorts.

"Hey, Kat!"

"Oh my god!" She threw her arms around her sister, then turned to Jenna.

"Thank you, Jenna."

She just nodded as Kat turned back to the older girl. "I can't believe you're here! When did you get in? How is everyone? Wait, why didn't you tell me you were coming? Is Stefan with you?"

"Kat! Slow down, babe!" Elena laughed, " Everyone is good, I just got here, we decided last night that I'd come, and no I'm sorry, but it's just me."

Jenna didn't miss the way Kat's face fell just a little, "Is he okay?" the young girl asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, he is. He misses you, but he's staying busy. Actually, why don't you come down and we'll get some breakfast while I fill you in? Jenna and the little guy made eggs. Eggs, Kat. Come on."

The two smiled at each other, and Jenna wondered if she was missing some kind of joke.

"Yeah, sounds good, just let me get dressed!" She turned back to the room and Jenna had to admit that she was impressed. "This is the first meal she's agreed to eat with us in weeks."

Elena nodded, "She's been pissed off, it's her way of retaliating," she whispered back, "But you let me come down, now she owes you, and she knows it."

This seemed to make sense, so Jenna just nodded.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" She added as an after thought.

Elena smiled a little, "I'm not, but you wanted me here for one reason, and I intend on seeing that through. I'll help Katherine, even if we have to start with breakfast."

* * *

Damon's eyes fluttered open. The light from the window suggested that the day was on its way to being half over. He rolled over, stretching.

"Elena?" he called, realizing her side was cold. After a moment of silence, he wondered if she'd already gotten up and headed down stairs. He sighed, laying back on his back, letting his eyes close again. He still couldn't believe he'd let things get so out of control the night before. Elena's face still flooded his mind, her expression haunting him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, or even imply it. The reasons behind his actions were still blurry. The alcohol hadn't really helped either. He just remembered being so angry. And that's what scared him. The overwhelming urge to act out. It's like there was a fable wall around his emotions and it was constantly getting tore down.

Still, letting Elena get to him, that badly...it was inexcusable. And the sheer look of fear on her face tortured him still. He knew he wasn't done apologizing yet. It was a lot to make up for. He sat up, needing to find her.

The others were up and buzzing when he decended the stairs, but Elena wasn't among them. After checking the halls and the kitchen, the turned toward the living room.  
"Have you seen Elena?" He asked Stefan, who was on his way out the door.

His brother shook his head, "Not since yesterday. Are you guys okay?"

Damon nodded, "We will be when I find her."

"Damon..." Caroline called, coming up behind them.

He turned to her, leaving Stefan to continue on his way.

"Caroline, have you seen Elena?" He asked, wondering if maybe she got called into work or something.

"Um..." the blond scuffled her feet, "I...No, I haven't...but, I found, uh, I found this."

She handed him a folded piece of paper.

Damon took it from her, opening it, and quickly recognizing Elena's handwriting.

He read the words, once, then again, and a third time.

_I need to live my life the way I want_

_I wish things could be different_

_Know this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do_

"NO!" He felt the word rip from his mouth as the walls crumbled away.

* * *

The day flew by. Literally, flew. Elena was becoming more and more sure that this is what she was suppose to be doing. Even Jenna was being nicer than she expected. At breakfast she'd filled Kat in on everything with Giuseppe's visit and why she decided to leave. She was glad Jenna had given them privacy, because tears had filled her eyes again. But soon Katherine was wanting to take her into town and show her around, which Jenna agreed to, as Kat was finally asking for permission. She'd also met Katherine's friend, Bonnie, who seemed very sweet. They'd arrived back in time for dinner, and had eaten enough to explode there stomachs and had spent the past two hours watching a movie and talking.

Elena was happy to spend time with Katherine, and to finally meet Jeremy, who seemed thrilled to have another sister. But still, her thoughts here on her home too.

Finally she caved and decided to call Caroline. She turned on her phone and wasn't surprised when it blew up with voice-mails and messages. She decided to ignore them for now, and hit Caroline's number.

She answered on the second ring. "Elena?!"

"Hey Care, yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god, I was worried, are you okay, did you find a place to stay?"

Elena smiled a little, "Yes I'm fine, Care. I'm in Virginia, with Katherine, but...don't tell Damon."

She heard Caroline sigh, "Okay, I wont. I'm glad you're getting to see Kat. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's good." Elena assured her..."But uh...Care, how is he?"

"Well, he's...um...,"Caroline paused.

"Care?" Elena urged.

Finally her friend sighed, "He's a mess, Elena. I told him I found your note and gave it to him. He-He went insane. Started yelling, or, well, screaming really...throwing things, completely trashed the living room; broke a lot of things...Stefan got him to calm down after a while, but he's been shaky all day...And..."

"What?!" Elena pressed.

"He was crying, Elena. Damon...he actually started crying. I've never seen him so much as flinch before, but that...I don't know, it really scared me."

Elena swallowed. "Thank you, Care. For being honest...God, I never wanted to hurt him. I just..."

"I know," Caroline assured her kindly, "It'll be okay, Elena. We'll take care of him."

"I know you will. Thank you so much. And please, keep me updated."

"Absolutely. I love you, girly."

"Love you too, Care, I'll call you sometime."

When they hung up, Elena decided to check her voice-mail. Get it over with.

Of course there were a few from Caroline, but most were from Damon.

"Elena, what the hell are you thinking. You need to get back here so we can talk, I need to-" Delete.

"If this is about last night, God, Elena I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear, just come back, we can" Delete.

"Fuck you, how can you say you love me then just" Delete.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean it, I just...I need you, Elena, please" Delete.

She went through the list, each recording bringing tears to her eyes. Once those were done she checked her messages. Caroline, worried, One from Stefan, asking what happened, then one from Damon, simply saying "Come home."

She laid back on the bed, confused again. This hurt so much, but she need this. She needed to help Kat, to be a better person. This was her second chance, and no matter how badly she wanted Damon and the others, she owed it to herself to see this through.

**I know it's a little short, but I felt like it needed to end here. **

**So that little review button down there...click it? **

**You know you wanna ;)**


	19. When it's what you have to do

**Trying to update quickly, but I had a little writer's block for how I wanted this to go, however that's been worked through and on with the goods! Thanks for the reviews and please continue to do so :)**

Elena sat up on her bed on her third night in Virginia to an annoying ringing. She groaned, wondering if sleep would ever come. Her days had been full, learning a new town, adjusting. She was making real progress with Kat, but she knew it was still a long road. At least Jenna seemed to genuinely like her now.

She sighed, finding her phone, the source of disturbance, and checked the I.D.

Damon.

She'd been avoiding every attempt he'd made to contact her. She hated it, but she had needed time. But she couldn't avoid him forever, she knew that.

"Damon?" She answered.

"Elena?!" God, Elena, I'm so sorry, baby, where are you? I can come get you, or just come home...we can talk, I swear-,"

"Damon, stop." She interrupted, "I...I can't. Damon, I told you in the note, I have to do this."

"What, Elena? What do you have to do? No, what you need to do is come home, come back to me, babe, please...I love you."

Tears filled her eyes. "I know, believe me. And you know I love you, Damon. But I have to figure out myself. I need time, please, Damon. You can't keep...keep waiting for me to change my mind. Because I'm not going to."

"Elena..."

"No, Damon. I'm where I need to be right now. You have to accept that." She exhaled, fighting back a sob.

"I can't! Elena, I love you. I can't just let you go like the past three years never happened!" He declared.

"And I'm not asking you too!" She took a breath, calming her nerves, "I'm doing this for me, but for you too. You have to learn to deal with this side of yourself on your own. I can't make it go away, no matter how much I wish I could...just to make your pain go away. And I never wanted to hurt you, Damon. I swear, but this is what I need, what we need."

She heard him sigh. "No, Elena. What I need is you."

"You don't have to make this harder, Damon." She scolded.

"Well, I'm not going to make it easier! God, Elena. What do you think is going to happen, huh? You leave, go all soul searchy, find a new life, a better one?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Oh, like hell you aren't. You don't think that I didn't know I was never going to be enough for you? But I didn't care. Because I wanted you, and I get what I want. Elena, I know you. The real you, without your guard up. Do you really think anyone else is going to understand you? We're all damaged and you know it. That's why we work. Hell, half the time I think your temper is just as bad as mine! That side of you, Elena, that free and wild side that first wanted this life, with all the drugs, drinking, and sex attached, that side is never going to be happy with a simple life. And you know it."

"I have to try, Damon. I owe that much to myself," she insisted.

He scoffed, "Yeah, so what? You find a quiet little town, far away from taxi's and skyscrapers, try and fit the role, get out on your own, make friends, meet a nice small town boy, fall in love and hope that he'll learn to understand your needs, your anger, that passionate drive that makes you who you are. And pray that he can make love to you better than I do?"

She closed her eyes at the hurt in his voice before barely whispering, "I don't think anyone makes love better than you..."

Damon sighed on the other end. "I miss you, Elena. Us being apart...it isn't going to work. I want you, Elena, nothing else. And I know you want me too."

"Damon...I do, I want you, I love you. But I have to do this.

I'm so sorry," she whispered, then hung up the phone before he could reply.

* * *

"Damon, come on. You can't stay in that room forever." Stefan called from the doorway of Damon's bedroom.

"Fuck off." Damon groaned back from his spot on the bed.

"You've gotta snap out of this, Damon. Father's going to come back soon. We need to talk, figure out what to do."

"Ah, well lets just say I have lost interest in whatever it is our father dearest decides to do."

Stefan stepped into the room, closer to the bed. "Look, I know this Elena thing has you messed up, but you need to get your head back, brother."

"Don't," Damon warned, sitting up, "Don't even start on that."

"Well it's true. When's the last time you ate? Talked to someone? Hell, even left this room?" Stefan asked, "Damon, I know it sucks, believe me, when Katherine had to leave, I didn't-"

"Shut up," Damon interrupted,"Don't compare your fling with her to Elena."

He stood up, glaring at his brother. "You knew Katherine for...what? A month, maybe two? You think that hurt? Elena's been everything to me, for the past three years! Don't you dare act like this is the same thing!"

"I know...," Stefan backed down, "I get that, Damon. I'm just saying, if Katherine leaving bothered me that much, I can only imagine how you must be feeling."

"Ha, feeling...maybe that's the problem...caring too much, or for a second, thinking I deserved to be happy," Damon muttered, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No, you aren't going to do that," Stefan scolded.

"Do what?"

"Pull that I-Dont-Care shit. You aren't going back to that. Fuck, Damon. Elena changed you. You were an emotionless dick, before her, and I'm not letting you go back to that just because she's gone."

"Whatever. And Elena is not gone, brother. She's just...she'll be back...she has to come back." Damon's voice trailed off, as he dropped his gaze.

"And what if she doesn't, Damon?" Stefan asked, and as his brother's gaze set upon his, he was afraid of the answer.

"Your mouth is still moving, I'm not sure why..."

Stefan rolled her eyes. "You don't have to-"

"Guys," Mason came to the door, "Uh, someone's here, he's asking for you."

Damon sat up, then looked at Stefan. "Time to get this show on the road.

Giuseppe was waiting in the parlor.

"Father, wish I could say it was nice to see you again," Damon smirked, coming down the stairs.

"Hm. Well you've looked better," Giuseppe noted and Damon's smile faltered, "So tell me, where's the paper."

Damon's eyebrow raised, "Yeah, well, about that, you see, I thought about it, I really did...then I decided that I'd rather you just go to hell."

"Damon, don't," Stefan cautioned, taking hold of his arm, which the eldest brother shrugged off.

"He's right, son," Giuseppe's chin raised, "You should be careful."

"No, father, you should be careful," Damon stepped forward, straight to his father's face, "You see, I'm done playing on your terms. You are not going to come into my house and threaten me. And I'll be damned if you see a penny of that money. And thank you, by the way. All that account information made it very simple to transfer every bit of it somewhere where you will never touch it."

Giuseppe's face hardened. "I don't think you realized what you've done."

"Oh, I do. So, sorry if I put a kink in your master plan, Dad. But I've made my choice."

Giuseppe stared at his son for a moment. "Damon, this is your last chance. Sign the paper or-"

"Or what?" Damon mocked, "You'll send the badges? Soak me in holy water? Forget it. You can only threaten someone who has something to lose, father. And thanks to you, I don't. So go ahead, Bring it all, call the police, because I promise, you will need them by the time they get here."

"You're threatening me?" His father asked, surprised.

"Well, no, threat is such a strong word, I prefer...motivating? That was the word you used, wasn't it?"

Giuseppe's eyes narrowed. "It's not wise to mock me, Damon, and you should be sure of your decision. "

"Oh, I am."

Stefan sighed before whispering, "Damon, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He walked forward, stepping closer to his father.

"So like I said, you can go to hell, and on your way, get your ass out of my house," Damon muttered, his eyes turning to ice.

Stefan grew nervous as the two stared each other down. He knew Damon was only acting out because he was hurting. The only problem is that he couldn't have picked a worse time to fly off the deep end. Stefan really was afraid of what his father might do, and Damon didn't care.

"You truly believe you have nothing to lose." Giuseppe asked, smirking.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Well," his father continued, "I'll show you just how wrong you are." He gave a small laugh, "You seriously think I believed you would anyway?"

Damon's brows furrowed as Giuseppe walked toward the door, "My eyes are always open, Damon. There isn't much that gets past me, remember that."

He stopped short of one foot out the door and turned to look at his son, "Do you know where your pretty little girlfriend is?"

Damon's face hardened, "Are you implying something?"

"Have a nice day, son. I'll be in touch." The door closed behind him and Damon's gaze followed.

* * *

**Review please! Any ideas or suggestions welcome!**


	20. Late night talks and unexpected guest

**Sorry it's short, but I'll make up for it :) Review please!**

Jenna was on her way to the bathroom when she heard the sobs. She stopped to listen, surprised to hear them coming from Elena's room.

The older Petrova had been here over a week now, and this was the first time Jenna had heard her let go like this. Part of her wanted to ignore it, and not intrude, but the motherly side of her won out. She walked over and gently tapped the door.

There was no answer, but she heard the girl get quieter. Sighing, she opened the door anyway.

Elena looked up at her from the bed, the lamp on the nightstand still on. Jenna could see the tears pouring down the girls face, and a look so sad, it broke her heart.

"Are you okay, hun?" She asked, moving to sit on the bed.

Elena stared at her blankly for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"What isn't?" Elena retaliated, she clenched the phone in her hand and Jenna noticed a picture of the man with the black hair on the screen.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elena shrugged, so Jenna moved a little closer.

"You should be happy, Elena. Whatever is bothering you, is it worth holding on to?"

The younger girl lifted her face, her eyes steady. "Yes...it its."

"How can you be sure?" Jenna inquired.

"Because he's worth everything..." Elena murmured, seeming rather distant, "But I made my choice, and I have to stick to it."

"What do you mean?"

Elena sighed and moved to sit cross-legged. "It's a long story."

Jenna nodded, "I have time."

Elena considered this, then started on her story.

She told Jenna everything. Every single detail of her life. The decent into this world that she'd loved so much, the way she and Damon would have stood atop it as it burned without a care in the world. Then about Katherine's visit. Getting to know the younger girl, getting to love her. Then Katherine being claimed by the mess of it all. The way she watched Stefan fall in love with her, and the way Damon made it all sound okay.

She told Jenna of all the fights she had with Damon, how they got under each others skins and screamed until it turned into hate sex.

She mentioned her fear of Silas, and his rivalry with Damon. She spoke of Giuseppe and the horrible things he'd done to his sons, and all the scars Damon had because of it.

She told her of Caroline and the rest of her family, how they all looked out for each other, loved each other, with Damon spearing it all, and how she'd left them.

She told Jenna about Giuseppe's return, his threats and Damon's reaction. She explained why she had to leave. And by the end of it all, both women were in tears.

"I had no idea," Jenna mumbled, shaking her head, "You've gone through so much, for such a young age...I'm sorry, Elena...truly."

Elena laughed a little. "No need, Jenna. Everything that's happened is because of me. Because I chose to love Damon Salvatore. But no matter how easy it would be to completely cut it all loose, I can't give up on him. I love him, Jenna, more than anything, and that's never going to change. We've been through too much, he's it for me."

Jenna nodded. "But I do need to apologize, Elena. I judged you, all of you, because of what happened to Katherine. And it scared me. Because while I hated that Kat had to go through that, it also the most alive I'd seen her since her mom left. She found that fire, Elena, and I couldn't explain it, so instead I attacked it."

She took a breath, "And these past few days with you, she's getting back to normal, and I can't thank you enough. She loves you Elena, and I'll admit, you're good for her."

"Thanks," Elena smiled a little, "I'm trying, Jenna. It just seems like I have a lot to make up for, after everything. And I know where she's coming from, because I felt it. Hell, it was my life for years. I just recently started doubting everything. I think that's why it shook Damon up so much, but I had to leave, Jenna. I had to try and do something else. Because the drugs and all that...i know it's wrong, but the others, they're fine with it, and I can't ask all of them to change, it isn't right, or fair."

Jenna looked at her a little sad. "You mean Damon, don't you. You can't ask Damon to change."

Elena was quiet for a moment, then nodded and Jenna sighed.

"Look, Elena, it's obvious that you love him, I get that, and I'm guessing he loves you just as much, and believe me, when you find that, it does change you. It took you into that life, and so maybe, it can bring him from it. He'll change to be with you, Elena. Because when it's real, you can't walk away, and trying will only bring you heartache."

Jenna patted her knee then stood. "Just trust me, Elena. If it's meant to be, then it will work out. Just stay strong, and do what you have to. But you're right, you deserve better than an illegal life, and if Damon makes you happy, don't settle for losing him with it."

Elena pondered this. "Thanks Jenna, really. I needed that."

Jenna leaned and kissed her forehead, "Anytime Sweetheart...I've been off the rail a time or two, and I've dated more people than I care to count, but if you find the one that you're suppose to be with, you just know." She smiled, and Elena wondered if she was thinking of Ric.

They said goodnight, and once Jenna left, Elena found herself more relaxed. She thought over Jenna's words as sleep started to cover her.

When it's real, you can't walk away. She liked that, but then, that's what she was doing, wasn't it, walking away? She nestled into a pillow. No, she was getting some space to figure things out, allowing him to do the same. She could never fully walk away from Damon. And someday, they would find their way again, and they would be together, she was sure of it, because Jenna was right, when it's the person you're suppose to be with, you just know.

* * *

"Damon, are you sure you should have done that?" Stefan asked, bringing up the matter for the second day in a roll.

"It's fine, Stefan. There hasn't been any drugs come in for days. I haven't ordered anymore, and all the alcohol is hidden in my room, and I'm over 21, so if the police want to come search for anything, let them. That's even if father sends them. His threat was empty and he knew it."

Damon shrugged, taking another bite of the supper Tyler and Mason had picked up.

"Are you not afraid of what else he might do? I mean, why would he bring up Elena?"

Damon looked over at his brother, "He's bluffing, Stefan. He doesn't know anything. Hell, none of us do, regarding Elena. I doesn't matter. If he does something else, or sends some cop with a bullshit excuse about something, I'll deal with it, okay?"

Stefan hesitated, then nodded, "Fine, I just hope you're right."

Damon rolled his eyes, then continued eating. If his father had another card up his sleeve, he'd be playing it soon, no need to freak out until then.

* * *

"I so beat you!" Elena bragged as she and Katherine rounded back to the house.

"Doesn't count, you learned to walk before me, unfair advantage," Kat giggled as she and Elena slowed their pace, breathing hard.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty now," she complained.

Elena laughed, "Running's good for you...but some ice water would be amazing right now."

"I second that!" Kat agreed, as they came down the street to her house.

"So school starts next week?" Elena asked and Kat nodded.

"That's what they tell me."

"Well we'll have to go shopping. I still have some extra cash."

Kat grinned, "Okay, cool!"

"But it comes with a condition," Elena added and Kat groaned, making her sister smile.

"Alright, what is it?" She caved.

Elena sighed, "You have to apologize to Jenna about you're behavior before. I know you had your reasons Kat, but that wasn't you. And Jenna has been good to you, to both of us."

Kat nodded, "Yeah, I know. I was just so pissed...but you're right."

Elena nodded, then looked up toward the house.

"Jenna home yet?" Elena asked, and Kat shook her head.

"No, she was suppose to go to dinner with Ric tonight, that's why she's took Jeremy to the neighbors."

"Um, then whose car is that?" Elena asked as a black SUV was parked in the drive.

"Not sure," Kat narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view.

Elena did the same, then gasped. "Kat, you need to go."

"What?" her sister looked at her defiantly.

"Katherine, listen to me. I need you to go, run, go to Bonnie's, or Ric's or anywhere, call Damon."

"Elena, why? What's going on, who is that?"

Elena's thoughts where confirmed when a man stepped out of the vehicle.

"Go now, Kat...it's Silas."

**Be kind and rewind, or review, which ever comes first ;)**


	21. The new deal

**Alright, continuation! Thanks for the reviews! Reached 100 reviews! ;)**

Kat finally did as she said, taking off in a sprint a lot faster than the one she'd just ran. Elena sighed, relieved, and jogged up to the driveway.

Silas stood there, a sly smile on his face. "Well, well, so it is true."

"What do you want, Silas?"

He lifted a brow, "Well, It was rumored that you left Salvatore, I guess I had to see for myself."

She sized him up. "And then there's the real reason. What aren't you saying?"

Silas chuckled, "I always knew you were smarter than Damon gave you credit for. Yes, sweetheart, I am here for a reason. You see, your boyfriend pissed off the wrong person."

"What has he done to you?" She demanded.

"Oh, not me...but I'm sure you know who," Silas taunted and Elena's eyes widened.

"Giuseppe sent you?" She asked.

"You're real quick, aren't you? Yes, he did. You see, Damon seems to think his father has no hold over him. He took the money, refusing to sign it over, then started making threats of his own. Giuseppe wants to remind him of his place."

Elena's eyes narrowed, "Why would you help Giuseppe?"

Silas shrugged, "The man is well endowed, and he's promised me half of what he gets from Damon?"

"And you would just believe him?" She seemed suspicious.

"Of course not, he's already given me a healthy sum, the rest is just the icing. Besides, the sweetest part is getting to watch Damon fall to his knees."

"Why? And what does this have to do with me?"

Silas laughed, "Oh, Elena. You can be so naieve. Salvatore, for all his faults, would do anrything for you. You're Giuseppe's insurance."

As he spoke, two more men stepped from the truck.

"Now, you can get in, and this will all go smoothy, or you can try and run, in which I promise, there will be pain."

She closed her eyes. There was no way she could get away from them. Not all of them, she'd heard too many rumors of those who'd tried. Her hand fell to her stomach, for she had recently discovered another reason that she couldn't let harm come to herself.

"Okay, I'll go." She gave in and Silas grinned.

"Good girl."

* * *

A week before, Elena had been sitting in the kitchen with Jenna, her head on the table.

"Are you okay?" Jenna had asked.

Elena shook her head, "I don't know, Jenna, I just feel groggy. My stomache hurts, my head hurts...I think I'm coming down with something."

"Have you taken anything?" Jenna asked.

"Some painkillers, but I threw them up earlier, I've felt kinda weird these past few days but it's getting worse. Is there some kind of a bug going around?"

Jenna thought, "Hmm, not that I know of, but I'll ask. Probably wont hurt to dose Jeremy and Kat, just in case. I'm just glad Michael took off, or we would have the extra money for anything...will you hand me that onion?"

Elena did as she asked. "Yeah, maybe. Hopefully it'll pass soon. You want me to help?"

Jenna shrugged, "If you feel up to it. Can u add a little vinagar over the salad?"

Elena nodded, then moved to do so. Unfortunately the minute the lid came off the vinagar, the smell hit her nose, landing straight in her gut.

"Excuse me," She called, barely making it to the sink in time.

Jenna held her hair as she threw up, a perplexed look on her face.

"Sorry," Elena muttered.

"It's fine, hun. Wait, were you feeling sick last night?"

Elena shook her head, "No, it goes away sometimes, I think. I felt like vomiting yesterday morning."

Jenna closed her eyes. "Elena, sweetheart, when's the last time you had your period?"

Elena seemed confused, then thought, "I...I don't- No, I know what your thinking, it's not- I can't be..."

Jenna moved to stand in front of her, "Where you and Damon safe everytime?"

Elena shrugged, "I"m on the pill."

Jenna sighed, "Well, if you want, I can get you a home test?"

Elena seemed hesitant. "I don't know, I...I don't want to be pregnant, Jenna."

Jenna hugged the girl, "I know hun, but if you are, it'll be better to know."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, you're right..."

They had gotten the test, and tears filled Elena's eyes as she read the results. She wasn't ready. God, she really wasn't.

"I'm scared, Jenna," she'd admitted as the two sat on the couch in the livingroom.

"I know, Elena, but it's going to be okay."

Elena put her head in her hands. "How did you know?" She asked after a moment.

"The vinagar. When Miranda was pregnant with Katherine, she reacted the same way to it. Not to mention the symtoms. It just made sense."

"What am I going to do?" She asked, another teardrop rolling down her cheek.

"What do you want to do?" Jenna asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't know...I need to talk to Damon, I know that. It's not right to keep something like this from him."

Jenna nodded, "You going back?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know that either. I mean, I like it here, I miss home, but this place is great. But I love him, Jenna. I always have, and I have to fight myself to stay away from him. Now, with this...is there a point? But I want a better life than that. And it's more than just about me now."

Her hand fell to her stomach. "And I'm worried, so much, because I know the kind of things I was doing a few months ago, and I have no idea when Damon first got me pregnant. What if something is wrong with my baby because of it? I mean, that stuff, it wasn't just weed, and there was a lot of alcohol...I just, It would be my fault, Jenna...and I can't-"she began to sob and Jenna took her into her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I can make you an apointment. Dr. Fell has been our family doctor since she came into town, and she's really good. Don't worry, Elena. We'll figure this out, okay?"

The girl nodded, but continued to cry onto her shoulder.

* * *

Elena thought of how ironic that was now, as she climbed into Silas' van. The appointment had been yesterday, and the doctor had declared all was fine. She'd gotten pregnant after she'd stopped using and the baby was healthy. She sent Elena home with some vitamins and advice to stay exercised. But now she was in more danger than ever.

"Where are we going?" She asked Silas who was in the front passengers seat, after they'd been driving for what felt like hours.

"Back to Chicago, Elena." He answered simply.

"Yes, but I'm not stupid enough to believe you're going to waltz me on home, or to your place, or even Giuseppe's. No. You know Damon will be smart enough to look there. So where are we going?"

"Clever, Elena, but do you really think I'd tell you? Now, hand me your phone."

She groaned, having hoped he wouldn't notice it, held securely in her sports bra.

"Give it, Elena, or I'll get it myself," Silas warned, and she rolled her eyes, pulling it out, and handed it to him.

"Good, now Marcel," he turned to the man sitting next to Elena, "Text Giuseppe, let him know everything is going as planned, I'll handle Salvatore."

Silas used her phone to look up Damon's number and hit the call button.

Elena could make out Damon's hopeful voice as he answered the phone.

"Elena?"

Silas smirked, "Guess again.

"Silas. Where is Elena, why do you have her phone?!"

"Oh, she's right here. Your father thought it would be a good idea for us to spend some quality time together."

"What the hell did you do, Silas? What did he say to you?" Damon demanded.

"Oh well I would love to answer you, but that isn't part of the plan, Salvatore."

Damon's voice grew hard, "I swear to God, Silas, if you hurt her, I will kill you myself. Now let me talk to her."

Silas shrugged, then turned back to Elena. "It's for you sweetheart."

She grabbed the phone.

"Damon?"

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Damon. I need you to listen, Don't let him-" She was cut off when Silas ripped the phone away again.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"There, you talked to her, satisfied?" Silas asked.

Damon was yelling on the other end, to fast for her to make out.

"She's fine, for now," Silas answered, "But if you want her to stay that way, you'll listen to your father. He'll be in touch soon. Bye, now."

He ended the call and Elena's teeth gritted.

It wasn't right to do this to him. Was his father really that heartless?

"Your boyfriend wasn't too happy," Silas smiled back at her.

"You're an ass," she shot back and he just smirked.

* * *

Damon threw the phone against the wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled, and turned out of the room to storm down the stairs.

"Stefan! We have a problem!" He called out as his brother came into the parlor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as Klaus, Mason, Caroline, and Tyler followed.

"You were right, Stefan. I pissed him off and he's getting even!"

Stefan's eyes widened, "What happened? What did he do?"

"He envolved Silas, and they have Elena!"

"What?!"

"We have to do something, Stefan, the money, anything, I can't...we have to save her. I need to speak to father, get him to-"

"Damon! We will," Stefan interupted, grabbing his shoulder, "We will."

The two looked at each other, then Damon sighed, "Okay, fine, but we need to get on it, now."

Stefan nodded, and Damon moved to retreive his phone, thanking God that it didn't break.

He dialed Giuseppe's number.

"Ah, Damon, I had a feeling I'd be hearing from you," His father gloated on answering.

"You made the wrong move, father...going after Elena was a big mistake."

He heard Giuseppe chuckle, "Oh, son, No. You made the mistake, in denying me what I want. So, here's what's going to happen, you are going to bring the money...cash, check, anything...all of it. And i'll make sure Elena is returned to you, safe and sound."

Damon was silent for a moment, "Where?" he finally asked.

"Hmm, seems your love for this girl is the only thing stronger than your hatred of me...," Giuseppe mauled.

"Where?" Damon asked, more forcefully.

"I'll text you the address," he said, then hung up.

**I promise longer chapters eventually lol.**

**Review please **


	22. Revelation

**Yay, so many reviews :) Thank you so much!**

For once, the house was quiet. No music, or dancing, no games, or shows. No one was even talking. Just waiting. Damon was on the edge, the phone he watched remained silent, and Stefan was afraid he was going to crack from the tension.

"Damon, he's doing this on purpose. You know that. Elena's fine, he's just goading you."

His brother didn't reply, but the message was there anyway.

After an eternity, the phone finally received a text with an address, and a warning to come alone.

"I'm going," Damon stated, standing instantly.

"I'll come with you," Stefan followed, but Damon stopped him.

"No, brother. You don't have to be dragged into this too, besides he said alone."

Stefan shook his head. "He doesn't care about me. Alone as in he doesn't want you to outnumber him. But I am a part of this, Damon. He's hurt me too, and Elena isn't just yours. She's all of our family. She's Kat's sister. You can't just expect me to do nothing...besides, Father isn't going to do anything. He just wants the money."

The eldest brother deliberated, before giving in, "Fine, whatever, but if it gets bad, you leave."

The two turned toward the door, and Damon through instructions to the others to stay by their phone's incase of emergencies.

Caroline watched as they left, thinking of how unfair it all was. Elena left to get away from the drama, figure out her life, and now she was in danger. And all because Damon had actually stood up to that jerk. She sighed, wishing there was something she could do. And then a thought struck her. Maybe there was. They did have the address after all. Damon said he'd send it to Mason just incase. She smirked. Why should Giuseppe get what he wants, especially after hurting so many people? And not even Damon would know about her plan. Of course, he wouldn't want her to do this. If Giuseppe found out too soon, it could be very bad, people could be killed kind of bad, but if she didn't, he'd get away with it.

She admired Damon. He could have chosen to do this, but he was more worried about Elena. She smiled, So the dark haired beauty was more important to him than revenge after all.

She moved to find Mason, knowing that he would agree with her idea, and help her to make sure the right people went down today.

* * *

"Get in there," Silas demanded, shoving on Elena's arm as she walked into a room at a motel.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, moving away from him and the other two.

"We are waiting. Like you said, Damon would know where to look for you anywhere else."

She sighed, sitting on the bed, "Why are you doing this? It isn't right."

He shrugged, "I've already told you, I'm getting paid. And I don't really like your boyfriend. He likes to flaunt things that he shouldn't." His eyes roamed over her body and she shuttered.

"So why wouldn't I take the chance to watch him squirm a bit?" He concluded.

"Because you could be the better man. Giuseppe doesn't deserve that money."

Silas laughed a little, "Well, the problem is, I don't care, sweetheart."

He walked over and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the ground.

She groaned as she hit the floor, then was lifted by his hand around her throat.

"This could have gone differently, Elena. I liked you, I really did, but no, you were to wrapped up in your Salvatore to care, so I will enjoy watching Damon trade everything he has, just to watch his face falter when I kill you anyway."

He let her go and she choked, rubbing her neck, "What?" she gasped out.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that was part of the plan? Hmm, oops. You see, I wanted to kill Damon, but Giuseppe, for the dick he is, wont let me take out one of his own, so I get the next best thing."

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face as she glared up at him.

"Damon will come after you, if you do that. He doesn't forgive, and he'll hunt you down," she promised but he hardly seemed bothered.

"Good, it'll just give me another reason to end him."

Elena felt the tears fill her eyes, but blinked them back as the door opened and Giuseppe walked in.

"Damon's on his way." He stated, looking around.

Silas nodded, "And the amount we agreed on?"

"Will be yours as soon as he hands over the money and I can make the transactions." Giuseppe assured him, "Glad to see you got the girl."

Silas smirked, "She was right where you said she'd be. Smart, by the way, tracing the Virginia school records for the sister."

Giuseppe shrugged, "It was obvious where she'd gone, from what Stefan told me had happened, it took very little time to trace."

He walked over to Elena.

"It's nice to see you again, Dear," He smiled at her narrowed eyes.

"Sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this, I really am, but maybe next time you'll chose your lovers more wisely, but then again, " He looked over at one of the men playing with their knife, "You wont really get the chance to have a next time, will you?"

She spit at him, and after a huff, he slapped her.

Her eyes watered at the impact and she swore the room spun for a moment.

"You do not disrespect me, girl." He declared, grabbing her chin, "Ever."

She met his eyes, so like Damon's, and demanded, "Why wouldn't you let him do it?"

Giuseppe froze for a moment, "Do what?"

"Silas said you wont let him kill Damon...why not? It's not like you care."

Giuseppe pushed her back, and she fell on the bed again.

"Damon is my child, my son, family, of my blood. You mean nothing to me."

She took in a breath, hoping that wasn't a mistake, "And what about Damon's child? Is that not also your blood?"

She felt everyone's gaze turn to her, and Giuseppe's eyes narrowed.

"Damon doesn't have-," His eyes narrowed with realization, "but you are..."

He looked at her, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because I'm not," Elena insisted, standing and lifting her shirt. There was a tiny defined bump on her lower abdomen. Barely noticable, but there.

Giuseppe's eyes widened, "Well, this changes things doesn't it."

* * *

Damon pulled his car into the parking lot of the motel, the address his father had given him. "Room 112," He told Stefan, who was looking around.

"You sure this is the place?" Stefan asked, noticing it looked a little run down, not exactly his father's cup of tea.

"Definitely, that's Silas' van," He pointed over to the black SUV he'd taken note of.

Stefan nodded, "Alright then."

The two walked around until they found the stairs that would lead them to the room they wanted.

Damon closed his eyes, praying that everything turned out okay. If anything happened to Elena, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Giuseppe stared at Elena as she stood defiant, challenging him, and he turned to Silas, "Don't kill her."

She wanted to sigh in relief, but something in his tone made her hesitate.

Silas heard it too, "No?"

"No, I have other plans for this." He smiled, Just as there was a knock at the door.

**Now that Giuseppe knows, what will happen? Will Damon finally get the news? Will everything be handled, or will chaos ensue? And what will Caroline do?**

**Review, review, review!**


	23. AN

Sorry guys ! I'm without internet for a bit. but I have the story finished and will update chapters ASAP. but thanks for sticking with it :)


End file.
